


Chaos

by NiaChase



Series: Storm And Fire [1]
Category: Mythology, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Chaos, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Fire's hand graze my cheek. "Do it" he said softly.I looked him in the eye and push. Fire gritted in pain. Blood came from his mouth, but he still smile at me. "I love you." Was his finally words before I pull the knife out and he fell. I stood still and drop the knifeNew and improvedUpdated now





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> The gods and goddesses are made from my imagination. They are not based on myths or legends.

Storm walked in the heavens with the love of his life, Fire. To him, Fire was more precious than the earth below. He loves how the slight wind made Fire's long black like waves of fire during a forest fire. His golden skin shining under the light of the sun against his long red and gold tunic. 

He had a gold belt around his waist that held his sword and a hidden strap on his thigh that held his knife. His red eyes blaze brightly at me. I was finally going to ask Earth and Mother Nature for their blessing to marry Fire. To finally call him my husband. I smile as I remember telling Fire why we were heading to Earth's palace in the first place.

How happy he was and how he kissed me lovingly. "Storm, soon we'll be one and our future will finally happen. I would love to finally have kids." Fire said excitedly. He was practically bouncing. I smile wider and pull him towards me. He wore a big smile as he rested his arms on my shoulders. I kissed his nose. He giggled as he toyed with my white blond hair.

My dark grey eyes stared at his red eyes. "No beauty can compare yours my love. I can only imagine how our kids will be." He kissed me softly, but even I could detect a bit of greed and lust. I smile into the kissed, thus separating us. "You shower me in so much compliments that you forget about your looks. Mine cannot even reach yours. I hope our kids takes after you." 

I rolled my eyes as such comment. I held his hand and we continue to head toward the palace. "Your ignorance amuses me." I said. Fire rose an eyebrow. "And your degrading of one's self frightens me." I smile but decided not to comment. Fire was sharp as a lightning bolt. I learn when to not toy with him.

"My lover is quiet, but still humored. Mind sharing?" I gave him a kiss on the temple. Fire was so young compared to me, but his mind was bright and sharp. It was something that attracted me in the first place.

His wild nature and bright mind in his youth blossom to something much more tame, but beautiful. "My love for you is never-ending. I smile because I get to experience this everyday. Should I not show my happiness?" Fire rolled his eyes. "Your love for me blinds you, but it will not fool me Storm." I chuckled. I couldn't wait to marry Fire.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Something was off about Fire. Whenever he was only, he would stare into space and claim he was thinking. He would have bouts of anger and cause forest fires that led to the humans abandoning their homes, but then be confused when he was confronted. Earth was getting agitated and decided to speed up the ceremony. Perhaps he was sexually frustrated was what he said. 

I knew better. I waited till we laid in bed to asked. He cuddled up to me and rested his head on my bare chest. His soft skin of his legs rub against mine. I held him close and kiss his forehead.

"My love. You have been busy lately and made my work much harder." I said. Fire huffed. "Am I nothing but work to you?" He asked. I kissed his nose. "Far from it, but you do have explaining to do. Is it the religion man has came up with? Is it the description of your flames being represented as Hell? Is it something I'm not doing?" Fire kiss my cheek.

"Storm, you have been nothing but perfect to me. As for my actions, I have no excuse nor an explanation. Try as I might to figure out why I did those things, I still don't know. Mother Nature has been upset at me. Do you still wish to marry me?" I decided to show him instead of answering.

I kissed his cute, pouty lips. I suck on them and bit them softly. Fire instantly moan and wrap his arms around me, pulling me on top of him. I rested my elbows on the bed and grounded my hips against his. Fire whine and wrap his legs around me. I detach from his lips and kiss down his neck, hearing Fire's breathing labor and whisper my name. I savored the feel of his skin under my tongue. I lift my lips from his neck and hover my face over his. 

Fire's eyes lit in lust but also in confusion. "That question is the most foolish thing you ever said to me. Have I not told you how much I love you? Wasn't I the one who ask you to marry me? Do not question what I want Fire." I said sternly. Fire close his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to anger you my love. It's just that my actions has angered many." Fire said sadly.

"Fire, I am not many. I am your lover. Your one and only and soon to be husband. Do not compare me with other people my love. I do not appreciate that." I said. I got off him and lay on my side away from him. I heard a slight sniffle and movement before I felt a warm body cover my back. 

"My Storm, you have been the wisdom I needed since you have entered my life and you have continued to guide me since we been together. You have always been my only and I'm sorry for comparing you to others. Will you ever forgive me?" I turn around and instantly held him. "You are hard to hold a grudge to." Fire smiled and cuddled me again. Everything will be alright.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Today was suppose to be special. Fire was dressed in white and gold robes walking down the aisle. But no. Things didn't work out. Fire was walking quickly and everyone's hands went to their swords and knives. The room echoed in dark laughter as Fire join my side. 

The guy was pale and his black hair was shoulder length and it frame his face. His black robes flowed behind him. His eyes was black and it was fill with glee. "Earth, my child, how good it is to see you again. Your world has grown from the last time I seen you." Earth got from behind the altar with his sword out.

Earth stood tall and confident, his eyes like the globe glaring at his father. "And today I will be the last you ever see once I run my sword through you." Chaos chuckled and walked closer to us.

I began to draw my power, making the room eerie as Air drew his sword and put the tip against Chaos neck as his wings sharpen. I felt fountain water on the floor drawn from Water himself, his eyes blazing blue. All of the elements and animals and personalities gather around, surrounding Chaos. He should've been scared. 

But Chaos only smiled and said, "Is this suppose to scare me? You have fail at that. So, before things get ugly, give me my throne back child." Earth sneered. "You'll have to kill me first." Chaos took a step back, but no one trusted him. "That can be arranged. After all, I have someone more prone to take you now. Someone more obedient and can understand why I'm the better choice. Someone on the inside." 

Everyone looked around to see who might be the traitor. It had to be one the four element if he's talking about someone who could beat Earth. Then my blood ran cold as the temperature rose within the room and a deranged laugh came from behind me.

I turn around and watch my love turn evil as he burn his white robes into blood red and orange. His eyes was nothing but flames and he grin with power. The flames made the water at his feet steam. His sword turn red with heat. Everyone back away from him except Water and I. I knew it Air helped, he would do nothing but made him like a wildfire. And Earth would just give it energy. 

Chaos walked up to him proudly. "This child, my grandchild, has been hearing me for a while now. He has shown his work on earth and I'm impress. It was such a shame for them to try to tame such a flame when really, it needed to be free." I curse myself.

All those things Fire did on earth wasn't in his control. The times he was staring into space, he was really listening to Chaos. Chaos feeding Fire into the youth he once was. Tears slid down my cheek. Fire can't live no more now that he has been touch by Chaos. Chaos grin at me. 

"I'll let him finish here" He said before disappearing like smoke. "Cool him off, I'll handle the rest." Water nodded before a surge of water came through the room. Fire came at us. The water wiped away the flames, but that didn't stop Fire. He attacked Water so came from the behind. Fire sense me and kick Water back and turn me. I blocked and parry his now cool sword. 

Water tried coming in to help, but Fire was putting his back towards the wall so no one can come from behind. The others tried to be useful and got rid of the flame from the torches and candles so Fire will stop using them. Then Fire started using his body heat instead. 

I swung from the outside, but he duck and spin with his one leg out, tripping me. Fire came in for the kill, but Water tackled, making Fire lose his sword. But that didn't matter. Water was on top punching and punching, but he was also steadying burning himself. Darrel flip them over and dug his fingers into Water's eyes, burning them. 

Water scream as Fire began to glow with heat. I summon a burst of lightning and it stuck Fire, sending him flying back. I got up and ran to him. Fire coughed and got up, but thankfully his eyes was normal. I cried and pull Fire into a hug, but Fire had other plans. 

He reach into my strap and pulled out my knife. Tears slid down his cheeks as he put the tip right over his lungs as I held him back. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please my love. I can feel it coming back. I can't live." I took hold of the handle. I knew what he said was true, but I was still against it.

Fire's hand graze my cheek. "Do it" he said softly. I looked him in the eye and push. Fire gritted in pain. Blood came from his mouth, but he still smile at me. "I love you." Was his finally words before I pull the knife out and he fell. I stood still and drop the knife. 

My one and only died by my hand. My true love. I felt pain in chest and it grew harder and sharper, but that was nothing compare to the grief and sadness for my lover who was dead at my feet. Chaos was going to pay for this.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I looked at the woman from afar place buckets in her backyard, preparing for the rain that was to surely come. She was a nice woman. She would greet me and praise me and give me thanks whenever I bless her with water. Fire would've liked her. But sadly, he was now in the middle of being reborn.

I would see my love again one day. Until then, I will prepare for him. I walked up to the woman. She greeted me with a smile and bow, but I stop her. "My lord Storm. I see you are gifting us with rain this morning. 

Thank you." I smile. "Anything to see your flowers blossom once more. They brighten my day just as much as your smile." "Thank you my lord. I have joyful new to share today. I haven't told no one yet, but I must share this." "I'm honored to be the first to know." She was bubbly and jumpy than usual.

"My lord, I will be giving birth to my first child." I congrats her, but I was also sadden. Would have Fire acted the same way with the knowledge of his first born growing inside him? "May I?" I asked. She nodded. I placed my hand to her stomach and saw small bouts of the baby's future, but it was enough. 

I told her that her son will be a man that will carry her name to victory. "Then I will raise him to the best of my ability." I smile and took a step back. "I know you will." I said before I left to my realm in the clouds. The heavens wasn't safe now that Chaos was slowly taking over. 

So many of us decided having human host to hide in would be perfect since Fire was going to be born in one. But now that I had chosen my host, all I have to do is wait.


	2. Origin

Steven, Nick and I was patrolling through town when a messenger came to us and said that the king wants us in his study immediately. We were all confused, but quickly headed to the King's study. 

The inside was beautiful as the place shine thanks to the sun outside. It made the marble floor shine and the red drapes vibrant. Statues of the four elements stood tall and perfectly dusted off. 

The first statue was of Air. We thanked him for giving us air to breathe and spreading seeds throughout the land. We thank him for the cool breeze on a nice summer day. The statue's wings was spread out almost deadly as his tunic froze in mid wave from the wind as his feet. Many portraits of him fill this hall of him casting tornadoes or blowing seeds from plants to help furnish the lands.

At the end of the hallway was the empty thrones of the King and Queen. It looked comfortable to sit on than the usual golden thrones royalty usually have. We turn and saw the second statue. Water. We thank him for easing our thirst and nurturing the ground. We also thank him for bringing food from the sea to our table whenever he was generous. The statue stood tall and glare down at us as if judging the people Air let in. But in most cases, Water was the nice one of the four.

Many portraits of him causing tsunamis and whirlpools as well as him nurturing the ground and giving clean water to the people. Many people think of him as the youngest instead of Fire. But then again, Fire was often like a child who loves attention. Which was why his statue was near Earth. We arrive to the stairs that was guarded by Fire, who was frowning. The staircase was lit up by torches to honor him, but there was no portraits of him. In some cases, he was our enemy before he was in a relationship with Storm.

It was a shame what happened between them. We climb the stairs and finally met the final element. Earth. He stood tall with his sword and shield. His eyes was the planet earth for he was all seeing, but he watched us as we went inside the study.

The king looked up and notice us. He was a strong man and this kingdom love him. He ran this place with love and compassion, but also with a strong fist. His eyes was grey and wise as he eyed us.

“Glad you came. Please, close the door.” Said the king. Nick close the door. The king looked shaken up. Then I noticed the queen in the dark corner. Whatever she was doing, she didn’t want anyone to see. “Take a seat” said the king. 

We did. “Now that I have you all here, I have a very important task for you to complete. But first, you need to know the whole story.” We were all quiet, waiting for him to begin, never mind our questions in our head. The king nodded like he knew. 

“I know you have many questions, but I will tell you at the end.” He picked up three folders and slide them to us. “Look inside as I explain.” I opened mine. The first thing I saw was a picture of a boy almost my age.

He had curled black hair and chocolate eyes. He was smiling, but didn’t know about the camera. His skin shine like caramel in the sunlight. He resemble the queen a lot. He was beautiful. “The first picture you see is the task you have to complete. Bring him here safely. As for who he is…he is my son.” The king said that part softly. 

He looked out the window, as if remembering how he lose him in the first place. I raised my hand slowly. “Sir, What happen?” He looked down. “The war” He said lowly, anger building in his voice. Everyone knew about the war that happened 18 years ago. I was only one at the time, but I remember afterwards how poor our country was. We slowly rebuild, but, what my mom said, it will never be the same.

“After that blasted war the gods brought down to me, they cursed me and my family to suffer. They took my child away. I was lucky to send my best spies to find him and raise him. Then sent bodyguards his age to protect him all these years. But now I fear another war, but this time, my son will be here so I may protect him.

I will not lose him again, and I will kill those gods with my bare hands.” He said that in so much anger that I didn’t want to point the logic that he cannot kill the gods, our rulers.

The three of us looked at each other, thinking the same thing. We were going against the gods if we do what the king said. “But the reason I’m sending you is because I don’t trust my first in line soldiers. I heard the rumors in the halls. But you three,” he looked at us with pride. “You have shown dedication to this palace.

You have stop many assassins from assassinating me or my wife. And now I hope you will do the same for my son.” All three of us nodded. Many assassins tried to kill the King and Queen when rumor had it that Earth or Mother Nature was down on earth. That was a crazy year. But we also knew better to say no to not go get the lost prince. Besides, it wasn’t a statement, it was an order.

“Good. Now to the next two pictures.” I moved the picture of the prince over. The next picture was a boy with sharp features. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. His blue eyes showed dedication and hardness. He looked right at the camera, making you want to stand straight. “He is my proud soldier that shows loyalty and devotion. Trained by the best at a young age. Mastered at the art of deceiving.

I trust him with my life. I let him know about your task and he is waiting for you. He will fix a story up for my son to believe.” The next showed a boy who is more chill than the last. His green eyes showed with glee and mischief. Somehow, that was scary. His brown hair was up in a bun and his smile made you think he was innocent. 

“This soldier originated from the past king’s fool. But his skills on the battlefield is not to be tested. Which is why I trusted him with my son. He was born a fool, but raise as an assassin. Smart but deadly. This is the guy you’re like going to meet first. He long-distance combative while the last is close combative.

Alright, now that you have a good view of your task and the people you are going to work with, any questions?” None of us asked. By the looks of things, we’ll get more questions answer by the two soldiers with the prince. The king nodded. “Good, now—“ “My love, my I speak with Mr. Johnson alone?” The queen interfere.

Part of me was shaken up, thinking back wondering what I did wrong. The king nodded. Then faced my friends. “As for you two, you are relieved of your duties. You must use this time to pack for tomorrow.” My friends got up, bowed, and then left. Then the king kissed the queen’s cheek, then left.


	3. The Queen tells me a Story

The queen waited till the door was fully closed, then move to the seat closer to me. The queen was beautiful, and everyone in the kingdom knew it.Her black, curly hair fell down her back. Her eyes was like warm chocolate and skin of caramel. Her lips was full and red, and her makeup made her skin flawless. She still looked beautiful sad. 

“The war is something more than what my husband believes. The gods don't just take my child for no reason. We have properly honored them every day of our lives. If they believe my child should be away from us, so be it. But last night, I have received a dream from them asking for us to gather my son now. Whatever danger there was in the beginning, that problem has found him.

Then she grab my hands. “You must protect my son, but also stand by him at all cost. I trust no one else to be with him except you. I think may understand why.” “I will my queen” I answered. She smiled and shook her head. 

“I know you will, but you are not listening to what I’m trying to say.” I was confused, but I waited for her to explain. She just shook her head. “Only time will tell. If what my dream tells the truth, I trust you with his life. I just hope I'm not making a mistake.

I was confused and also curious about her dream and why she was quickly trust me with her son's life instead of Nick, who have serve at her at her side for year. She looked at my confused face and smile. 

She let go of my hands and stood up, straightening her silky red dress. “You will understand in due time. Now go and get ready for tomorrow. And safe travel my Storm.” As confuse as I was as in why she called me that, I got up, bowed, and left the study.

 

THE NEXT DAY

“So, the queen told you that she had a dream about something, told you that it was best her son left because it might have been in danger staying here at the most safe place here in this kingdom, but it has nothing to do with the task we’re giving? I don’t believe it. 

You probably overlook something.” Said Steven, straightening his stuff on his horse. Everyone loved Steven. He was nicely built and have a good head on his shoulders. He is the guy you want to take home to see your mother. He had several proposals.For some reason, he always turn them down. His blue eyes and dark brown hair makes him attractive. It shouldn’t be hard for him to marry.

“I told you exactly what she said just in case it may help towards whatever we are facing.” I said. “The heck is worse than fight this danger because we have to serve our king?” Said Nick. Nick is very open-minded and is not scared of speaking his mind. Especially when half the things he say may get him in trouble one day.

Some people hate and despise him for his openness, but me, and may even the king himself, just sees him as being honest. He have dark, reddish hair and grey eyes. People started rumors of him saying that the red hair he have is really dry blood, and his grey eyes mean he is soulless. His skin was the color of light brown and his body is hard. 

People tend to stay away from him. “I don’t know. But I rather not find out.” I said. Steven nodded. “I feel the same way, but I also like to be prepared too.” The three of us stayed silent for a while with that thought floating around. It’s bad enough that the king don’t trust his first line of defense and the queen speaking in riddles or telling stories.

“Let’s just go and get this done, shall we.” Said Steven. He hopped on his horse and started trotting off. Nick and I followed suit.


	4. Lady in Pink

It took us a few days to get to the town the prince was. During that time, we talked about Steven’s many proposals, new rumors about Nick which he was starting to like a little too much, and ~~me living the single life.~~ Read:

How I avoid everything that deals with love and relationships. ~~It’s because I like being by myself.~~ Read: I haven’t found the right person yet. Sometimes, we talked about serious stuff like the war, what we’re up against, < why the queen decided to tell me that story.

But when we arrived at the town, we had a new interest, who are the people we are going to meet like. But we couldn’t come up with anything. The description the king gave us didn’t leave room for what ifs. “So, how exactly are we supposed to find them?” Asked Nick. Steven looked through his folder.

“Well, it said here that there is this one place they like to go eat at. And if they are expecting us, that’ll be a good place to meet up at.” He said. “Alright, lead the way.” Steven led while we followed. There was so many people around us trading and selling items.

There were some people in colorful garments while others dress in dull colors, but each looked satisfied with their status. No one really looked poor. Once we arrived at the diner, a man came toward us. “Welcome to Joe’s Diner. Where we serve the best to our people.

Please, may I take your horses and place them in our barn where they will be well cared for.” We looked at each other, then got off. Our horses were already branded with our kingdom’s insignia. As we handed our horses, a young lady came out of the diner. “Please, follow me gentlemen.” 

She said with a soft voice. Her dress was a soft color of pink and her blonde hair was pin up in a bun. She didn’t seem dangerous. We follow her inside. The place was dim, but had a nice feel to the air. There was a bar as soon as you enter, then the rest of the space was filled with booths on the walls and tables and chairs filling the inside. Pass the tables was a stage where a young lady sung filling the air with a soft voice. I could see why the prince would like this.

“This way.” Said the lady in pink. She led us to a corner booth. It was a good spot. A nice dark corner where no one wouldn’t bother us and we could see out to everything. “Like anything to drink sirs?” “Water would be nice” I said. The others agreed. “Be right back” She left swiftly. “So…I guess we wait for them now? I’m guessing they don’t come at certain times.”

“It would be stupid if we did.” Said a voice. We looked forward and saw a guy holding a tray with three glasses of water. Suddenly, I wasn’t feeling thirsty. He passed out the water like nothing is wrong. Then he proceed to seat in our booth with his elbows on the table and chin on his hand like he is the perfect angel. 

“Don’t tell me were the pretty in pink girl? I was actually starting to like her.” Said Nick. Leave it to Nike to ruin the awkward moment. “Yes, I was and I know you were. You were too busy checking out my butt to notice.” Great, two smart-elect people. Nick simply shrugged and crossed his arms.

“So, where’s the prince?” I asked, wanting to get to business. Steven kicked me under the table. Apparently, to him, it wasn’t a good start. “Safe. Don’t worry, you’ll get to see him. I just wanted to talk and get to know you. I’m Lander.

Born a fool who learn to kill. And you are?” Nick laughed. “I like him.” He told us. Lander rolled his eyes. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s a fool.” “Nope, I’m Nick. The other two is Steven and Allen. But I guess you already know that.

So let’s keep it short. We’re the delivery boys the king sent. No we are not of high importance. We are just the lucky ones who get a chance to fight whatever after the prince.” I looked at Steven and shrugged. Nick summed just about all of it up.

Steven asked “Why are you the first one we have to meet? What about the other guy?” “Because you have a chance of surviving if I vouch for you. The other guy name is Ryan. He is very protective of the prince. He’ll assassinate you first then asked questions.” “well, I like not getting assassinated, so I think we’re off to a good start.” Said Nick. I nodded along.

Lander looked out the window. “The sun will be setting soon. It’s probably best if you spend the night and head off tomorrow. Your horses will stay here. They will be well cared for. Come on. It’s time to go.” Lander got up and left. We followed out, not really having a choice.


	5. Love is the silient killer

It didn’t take long to get to the house. Walking through the street was nice though. There was a whole lot of talking and laughing, and the kids were playing while families watch and chatted. There was no fear in the streets. But that was probably because it was daylight. Who knew what it was like at night?

Lander knocked on the door. You would think he can just walk in. The door open to the guy called Ryan. The picture did him no justice. He looked meaner and angrier in person. But I guess he wasn’t like that all the time because Lander asked “What’s wrong?” Then a crash answered. Ryan winced. “He’s here.” Lander then smile and patted Ryan on the shoulder.

“Anyway, these are the guys who we are going to be traveling with.” Said Lander. Then a lot of shouts came from the house. Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, the sooner we leave, the better. Come in.” Then Ryan went back into the house yelling “Shut up.” Lander looked at us. “looks like today is your lucky day. Come on in.”

The house was big and it smelled good, but it was noisy. Then I realized that the noise was coming from outside, in the backyard. At least there was two grownups here. They must be the spies that the king sent to raise the prince. But they look like ordinary people to me. Both men.

The one in the kitchen was tall, tan, and blonde. His eyes was focus on the food he was making, I guess trying to make it perfect. The other guy was leaning against the wall watching him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes was the color of honey. It was filled with love and he was whispering something to the blond.

Something was building inside me, so I looked away and headed to the living room. Lander offered us a seat while Ryan was rubbing his

temples. Then the noise stop and the backdoor opened. First one was a stranger we didn’t know. He wasn’t in the folder the king gave us. He resemble Ryan but only taller and softer. He wore I sheepish smile and looked at Ryan. Ryan glare at him, but then soften up.

The stranger then walked up to him, sat at the floor, and leaned his head on Ryan’s knee. Ryan yanked on his hair, and the stranger pouted. But then Ryan petted him, and the stranger smiled. Weird. Then came the prince. The pictures did him no justice. He is beautiful just like the queen.

His hair looked softer and it was slightly curl and it reach his neck. His lips pink and cute. His brown eyes were enough to melt you. His small lean body makes you want to hold him against you and never let go. He wore a white tunic with a belt that should hold a knife and he was bare footed. I brought my eyes back to his and saw him blush a little. My mind started racing with scenarios I haven’t thought of for a long time.

Especially when we he looked straight at me. I couldn’t help it. I looked away, but still felt his gaze on me like fire and part of me wanted it to burn. Crap. “Who are the new people?” the prince asked. Even his voice was smooth. Double crap. I looked back at him. “Darrel, they are the people I said we were traveling with.” Said Lander.

So Darrel is his name. Dare-rul. I got up and shake his hand. Mostly because I was closes to him than the others. Read: I couldn’t control myself. “I’m Allen, and they are my two friends Steven and Nick.” “Hey. I hope you are staying for diner. It’s getting dark soon and it gets a little dangerous at night.”

I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair. His voice was amazing. I didn’t know why I was nervous. “Um…sure” He smiled, the blush still there. “Good” Then he walked into the kitchen looking slightly shy. I looked back at my friends, a little confused, but they were too busy trying to ignore me and holding in smirks.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Thankfully Lander decided to break the silence and asked about us. Like what are our hobbies, what training were we in, and how did we met. We were in the middle of how we met Nick when Darrel and the two spies, who introduced themselves as Luke, the blonde, and Daniel, the honey-eyed, served us food and drinks.

The blonde looked nervous while everyone had their first bite of the rice, baked chicken, and green peas. Ryan gave a thumbs up and then Luke relaxed. Daniel kissed Luke’s cheek and head back to the kitchen to get a plate. Darrel asked me how the chicken was because he helped cooked it. I smiled and said it was amazing. It was nice and juicy instead of dry. "Whatever you did, keep doing it." I said.

He blushed and smiled. "Thanks you. Maybe after dinner, we can talk more. You know, to get to know each other. As in... um... to know who's escorting me." I smile at the shyness. "Sure, I love to." Darrel smile and return to his food. I tried fighting my smile as well, but I was stuck smiling at my food as well.


	6. Tattoos, Dreams and... oops.

After everyone ate and was sipping on wine, everyone talked. Nick and Lander was having a grand time talking about something crazy and Nick looked like he was getting high off of him.

Steven was talking to the stranger, named Andy, and Andy was explaining something to him with wild hand gestures while leaning on Ryan, who was listen to the conversation and stroking Andy’s hair. Ryan sometimes looked over at Darrel who was speaking to me, and sometimes glaring at me. Luke and Daniel went upstairs.  


“So, tell me. When did you get a tattoo of a lightning bolt on the back of your neck?” Darrel asked. I was surprised he knew. It was always covered with my hair and my t-shirt. “It’s more of a birthmark than a tattoo. My mom told me that the gods blessed me as a child. I just call it a tattoo so people wouldn’t think I’m weird. How did you know about that?” I asked.

He shrugged. “I have been getting crazy dreams lately. Sometimes it tends to be true. Do you think that is crazy?” he asked, looking sheepish. I shook my head. So he and the queen have been getting dreams, but somehow it's about me. “No. just means that the gods wanted you to see something.”

“I wish it was only small stuff. I don’t tell anyone else my dreams.” “Then why are you telling me?” he shrugged. “I guess the because we both have something to hide. I guess you might understand me more than the others.

Ryan might over react and Lander might be extra careful. My parents might set-up more traps around the house. I don’t want things to change because of me.” “It because they care about you. But I understand.” I put my hand on top of his without thought. “You can trust me.” He smiled and laced our hands together with the blush coming back.

“Thanks” My heart fluttered. I wanted to stay like this forever. Then he let go. “I better get ready to go to bed” I nodded, a little sadden. “Okay. Sweet dreams Darrel” Darrel blush harder. “You too Allen.” He slowly got up and walked away, only looking back once. It wasn’t until I heard his footsteps heading upstairs did I breathe in, trying to get rid of the feeling of loneliness and…something.

I looked back at my friends to remind myself I’m not alone. Nick smiled as if proud of me. As if I scored a hot date. But Lander looked nervous. And he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at Ryan, who was glaring at me. “We should all get ready for bed. The sooner we can start, the sooner we can finish.” Ryan said with a commanding voice. 

He got up from the couch, almost making Andy fall in the progress, and headed straight upstairs. Then we heard a door close. I looked at Lander. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked. “No and yes. I told you, Ryan is very protective of Darrel. And whatever you was doing with him, he didn’t like it.”

He took a breath. “But anyway, he is right. We should be getting to bed. We got a big day tomorrow.” He got up from his seat and Andy did the same. Andy seemed pretty sad. “Make yourselves comfortable. Luke and Daniel has already set up traps outside the house and so it is safe to sleep downstairs. Goodnight” said Lander.

Lander and Andy headed upstairs. I looked at Steven for support. “It’s probably best to keep our mind on our work. I mean…to me, you did nothing wrong, but it’s probably best to keep it strictly professional.” I felt a little hurt, but understood.

“Okay. Goodnight guys.” I quickly stripped myself from my shirt and laid down and faced away from them. All I was doing was being nice to him. Sure Darrel was cute and his actions was so adorable, but he was just being nice. Besides, he trust me with a secret, and all I was doing was comforting him. Nothing more. Right?


	7. Nick is ready to laugh his way to Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Love Nick

I quickly woke up to someone shaken me. I quickly reach over my pocket, but found it empty. I looked over and let my eyes focus. It was Luke. “Luke.” He smiled. “Yep. And you’re the first one to use a broken wire as a weapon but not a ninja.” He held up my broken wire, unraveled.

I quickly snatched it back and wrapped it up, leaving the tip up and outward and quickly put it in my pocket. Luke shrug. “Must be sentimental.” I didn’t say anything. “Anyway, time to get up. The sun is about to rise and I’m making breakfast. Best to get an early start before anyone try to come after you.”

Great, he just jinx us. Then Luke walked into the kitchen. I looked around and saw Nick and Steven trying to wake up. I was stretching when I heard footsteps coming downstairs. It was Andy and Darrel. Andy still wore his bed head, and promptly went to the couch, laid down on Steven’s lap and rested his feet and Nick’s lap. They both looked at Andy and shrugged.

They were too sleepy to deal with him, and Andy was already sleep. Darrel was still sleepy, but smiling. “Good Morning” Steven, Nick, and I said our good morning and got dress. Darrel sat next to me. “So what are we doing today?” he asked. “Well first, we got to find the quickest and safest path to guide you home. Second, prepare for what is coming next.” Said Steven. “Is there someone after me? And why?

Nick shook his head. “Reasons you and I don’t know. I mean…We still don’t know the whole story yet. Not trying to downplay you, but I don’t know what makes you so valuable that someone is after you. Not trying to be offensive though.” Darrel tilted his head, probably wondering if he should be offended or not.

But he shook his head and let it drop, but it did look like he wanted to say something about that. I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me. "Ignore him. He don't know when to choose his words wisely." Nick shrugged and said, "Life too short for that." I wanted to slap him. Did he forget he was talking to a prince? "A wise god once told me to not to take words to heart. I'll listen to it this time." Darrel said before walking to the kitchen. I glared at Nick, but Nick was too busy being passive.

A good smell was coming from the kitchen and I felt my stomach rumbled. Steven finally woke up enough to tap Andy promptly got annoyed and covered his head with his arm. He wasn’t moving. Steven let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch, giving up.

Darrel tried to start conversation with me, but I tried to keep it short and sweet when I heard Ryan coming downstairs. I guess he sense something was wrong and stopped talking, looking down at his hands. I felt sad and empty and instantly regret it. Lander, and Daniel came down when food was being served.

We all ate quietly, wondering what the day would bring. When we finished, we could feel the tension in the air. Luke and Daniel gave us a few can foods they can spare and extra clothes. Then they took Darrel away to say their goodbyes. Nick decided to break the silence. “Why does it feel like we are walking to our doom?” I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Nick to state the obvious.

And Lander decided to answer. “Probably because we are. What do you expect?” “Well…I don’t know about you, but I told myself that I would die laughing and going to hades.” Lander looked at him like he was crazy. And he was. “You’re insane” Nick smirked.

“Hon, you got a lot to learn.” Then he walked out the front door like he won something. Lander was too busy turning slightly red to retort. Then he said “Don’t call me hon.” In a voice a bit higher than usual. I cracked a smile and looked and seen Steven, Andy, and Ryan doing the same.

Nick offered much worse nicknames and Lander finally turned a bright Cherry through his tan skin. He murmured “I’m going to kill him” and slowly followed Nick. Most likely they were going to scout ahead. Well…at least Lander most likely was. Nick was just ready to go to Hades happy and laughing.


	8. People aren't as they seem and Spy Kids

By the time Darrel came back from his goodbyes, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Nick came back rubbing his head and a little red to the face, but with a smile. “Guys, I think I’m in love.” Ryan rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath, which Steven laugh to while Andy cooed about how cute it is.

Darrel just look confused about what he walk into and it was adorable and he looked almost childlike. “And Lander said the coast was clear. Shame” then Nick turned around to most likely find Lander, but we followed him out. We reminded him that we can’t get too close to Lander due to his training.

A long-distance fighter. He looked a little sadden, but quickly shrug. I looked back behind me and saw Darrel looking around surrounded by Ryan on his left, Steven on his right, and Andy in slightly in front of him. I looked at Nick and he knew what to do. He went to cover the back.

We walked till we got to the stables. The young man who took our horses was taken them out of the stable. He looked nervous when he looked at me. “ Hhh-hello sir. I hope I’m not disappointing you. My boss came by told me to release the horses saying you would be picking them up. My boss just left a few moments ago. 

Sorry you couldn’t talk to him.” I guess he was expecting me to get mad.“No problem. We were coming to pick them up anyway. Thank you for taking care of our horses.” I said. Then we all got our respective horses except Andy and Darrel. Andy rode with Steven and Darrel with Ryan. Then the young man brought out bags full of supplies.

He gave one to each of us. He said in a different, confident voice, “There was a couple of people looking for you and they weren’t playing. They seem pretty powerful in a way. Whatever you guys got yourselves into, be careful.” 

He took me by surprise that he change his attitude so fast. And apparently, I wasn’t the only one. Then the stranger went up to Ryan’s horse and kneel and bow his head. “Your highness, take care and be safe.” Darrel nodded once to him with a small, confused smile.

Then the stranger got up and shook Ryan’s hand. “Anything else you need, you can ask. I have connections working at a bar." Ryan smiles, the only one not confused. “What’s up with the fake attitude before?” Nick asked so bluntly.

The stranger back up from us, about to head back to the barn. “Plenty of people impersonate as others often here, knowing important people come here all the time. I had to make sure. And with working under my boss, it’s a requirement.”

Nick nodded at the good reason. The stranger wave and pointed further down the road. “Just in case, head that way until you hit the forest line. There will be a path nearby. It’s faint, but it will keep you hidden and safe. My boss will meet you there.” Then the stranger turn around and walk back to the farm, his walk looking different than his attitude that he just showed. 

I looked at Darrel but he was already looking at me, a little scared. I smiled for him, hopefully reassuring him, and head down the road the stranger said. We spread out a little. I took the lead up front while Ryan and Steven stayed as a pair and Nick took further back. I look around for any threats but I didn’t see any. But did see some angry, grey clouds further ahead, so we would have to move fast.

Plus, with people around me, it made me feel antsy. People surrounding us and kids trying to pet the horses, made me cautious. Especially kids. During the time when Steven, Nick, and I was guarding the King and Queen, most of the spies were kids. Kids were forced to do those things or some said they were controlled by someone or something.

But sadly they had to be jail time and also more punishment. It was sad, but it also made me a bit cautious how kids can suck in information real easy. It scares me.


	9. I play with Insanity and get high

I thought maybe we could get to the forest without complications. I should have known life isn’t easy like that. Life sucks. It was nice at first. We could see the forest line as promised. I didn’t see a trail, but I believe the stranger was telling the truth. But before my hope got higher, my horse whined and went crazy. It stood on it's back legs and cry out before I heard a snap. Then my horses fell with me on it.

The others was further behind me, but I could still hear Darrel screaming my name. Then I heard hooves but it was getting fainter. Steven, Ryan, and Nick separated to get out of a straight line, but I knew the goal was get to the forest line and find the trail. But first…Who shot my horse?!

I was lucky the horse didn't land on me, but I felt disoriented. Then i saw a woman walked towards me as I gathered my senses. She was dirty and filthy and very poor looking. Probably why she blended in. She smiled and showed her dirty teeth, but her eyes looked different. Like those spy kids all those years ago.

It was blank. I tried getting up, but I kept getting dizzy. “Sit down fool.” She said. She kicked me down and I couldn’t help but fall. She was strong for a old woman. But then again, I felt like she was more than a woman. It felt like my head was swimming.

For crying out loud, I faced worse, but an old lady manage to pin me down. My shame turn to embarrassment. “So this is the fool who supposed to protect the little firebug.” She shook her head but I was seeing four old women. The closer she got, the more messed up my head was. I felt like I was going insane. And also…who’s fire bug? Did she call Darrel a bug?

“Shame, we could’ve been good friends once you know the truth” Truth? What I wanted to know was why I going crazy and this dizzy. I fell off horses before. Then the woman took out a knife from her dirty robe, but I was confused on why there was four women.

I thought there was only one. “Goodbye my little whirlwind” Who? Forget the knife, who was she talking about? But before I could make a sound, and arrow went through her head. Well then. She fell with a surprised look and I felt like my mind wasn’t getting crushed by bricks anymore. Then a guy showed up. Look familiar. He look at the dead woman, then look at me, a little scared.

Then he came to me and sat me up. “Hey Allen, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?” the guy said. I wasn’t concern with fingers. I was concern with why so many people was around, a couple dead horses, and a couple of guys in front of me showing me twelve fingers. Apparently, I look confused enough to answer his question, because the four boys lift me up on my feet and lean me against his shoulders.

The ground and people spin. “Whoa” I said, touching my head because it starting to hurt. “Yep, that’s what happens when you play with insanity.” The guys said in unison. I didn’t know what he meant, but I followed him, mostly because he seems nice.


	10. Don't Ever Trust Nick When You Are High

We were close to the forest line when there was a big group of people was waiting. Then a guy was running to me to hold up my other side. He was pretty. “Allen, are you okay?” he said in a nice voice. I smiled and said “You're pretty” to him. He and the guy sat me by a tree.

Then the pretty boy ask the guy that helped me. “What happen?” there was one guy that looked pretty pissed. I glared at him. “He played with Insanity.” The guy said. Everyone looked surprised. I felt pretty proud. “you mean the goddess?”

said the guy who looks a little crazy himself with dark reddish hair. The guy nodded. “Yep, hopefully it’s wearing off.” Then everyone looked at me and I glared at everyone. Then the blood red hair guy pulled something out of his pack. “it’s more like his mind is sleep. Trust me, I studied insanity.” “why?” the guy said.

“Because I had to pretend to be this insane prisoner, and I really wanted to be good.” He pull out some grass like food. “Bet it wasn’t hard huh?” I said to him. I mean…he already look crazy. He glared at me while pretty boy smiled and laugh. “okay, now I don’t feel bad about what I’m going to do.”

He gave me a small piece of the food. “Eat it. It’ll taste really good.” He showed me by putting a piece in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it. I shrugged and put it in my mouth. It was okay at first, but then a strong horrible taste burst in my mouth, my ears started ringing, and my head was in pain. I throw it up behind the tree, trying to get the taste out. The bright side, my head was finally clear.

“What was that!?” I yelled at him. He put another piece in his mouth. “I call it food for the insane. Rumored to be watered by insanity’s tears. There’s a part you can eat and it just gets you a little high, and there’s a bad side that is said is a part of her. I just gave you the bad part. But it clear your head, right?” he said, no worries at all. “Yes, but I can’t get the taste out of my mouth.” He handed me a canteen. “Drink some water.

It’ll go away.” I did what he said, hoping it was right and not a trick. It died down a little. “So, where is this trail or something? I asked. Steven point behind us. “Like he said, its faint, but it’s there. Better to go on foot.”

I gave back the canteen the Nick, and Lander hand me my pack that I thought I left behind.“Alright, you lead. My head still hurts.” Steven nodded and lead on while we followed after him.


	11. I love you Storm

As Steven led on, I tried to clear my head…and my mouth. But other stuff kept bugging me.What did insanity mean by Fire bug and did it relate to Darrel? What she mean by we could’ve be friends? What truth? I felt like I was edging onto something< dangerous. Or like I was out of the loop, like there is something I was supposed to know.

Darrel got in step with me. “Still want to talk to me?” he asked. I felt bad. I also felt embarrassed because I called him pretty. I kept my voice low. “I’m sorry Darrel, it’s just that…well…” “I know. Ryan can be hard and over protective. I’m sorry” he look down for the moment and I felt like I had to cheer him up. “Don’t be.

He means well and I understand.” I said. Darrel look at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He blushed. “Anyway, what were you thinking about so hard?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow. We haven’t been together that long and he is already reading me so well. “who said I’m thinking hard about something?” he gave me a bigger, cocky smile. It looked cute.

“I said your name a couple times before I came here to join you.” I rub the back of my head, feeling even more embarrassed. “Well then, a few things. Insanity said a few things that really bugs me and makes me wonder what is really going on.” “Yeah, like what?”

Before I could answer, the storm rumble and lightning before it started to rain. I really didn’t mind the storm. It mostly just calms me down and makes me feel at peace. My mother always say when Storm lets it rain in the summer, it was a tribute to his lost love Fire. I smile at the memory of my mother and closed my eyes and took in the slow drops on my skin washing away the stress and confusing thoughts in my head.

The only thought in my head was the fact that Insanity called me Whirlwind. And for some reason, I was okay with that. I don’t know why, but it fits. I took a deep breath and open my eyes to Darrel already looking at me with a soft, loving look. He looked gorgeous in the rain. The rain flatten his hair but the tips still maintain it curl. His skin was covered in droplets like the storm was giving him a loving gift.

His lips was deliciously wet. I felt like I was looking at someone different and familiar at the same time. And image flashed before my eyes of a guy in the same position as Darrel. Giving me loving look and was very close to me. I wanted him closer. His skin was beautifully golden, his long black hair tied in a ponytail, his red eyes showing love and lust. He put his arms around my waist due to I was taller than him, but I think he prefer it.

“I love you Storm” His voice was soft and quiet for my ears to hear only. He leaned in slowly, intending to kiss me. I wanted it. But then he was gone and Steven was shaking my shoulder. “Hey, Allen. Are you sure you’re okay?” He said in a worried tone. Darrel wasn’t in front of me anymore. He was talking to Lander. “Steven, I think I had a vision. Or a memory.” I said to him, still in a dazed. It felt like it was one of the missing pieces I needed. But I needed more.

There was more thunder, but this time, it sounded like it was coming from inside my head. Steven looked worried for me, but I shrug off his hand. “We need to keep going.” I walked on with Steven looking worried and Darrel looking like he seen a ghost.


	12. I prove I was insane by trash talking a god.

We finally got out of the forest and all of us were soaked. There was a dirt trail that leads straight into town. We followed it, hoping no more trouble hits us. Ryan was surprised that the lightning and thunder gods didn’t come after us. He thought for sure that Storm would’ve sent them. 

You have no idea how stressed that comment made me. Also, Ryan had to just jinx us. What made me even more stressed was when the ground shaken and breaking. We all started running, hoping the town wasn’t suffering the same thing. Then our feet started to sink into to ground and we all got slower. 

“Steven!” Andy yelled as he was above to fall into a chasm. Steven reach and grab him, but one leg didn’t move as he turn, and half his body fell to the ground with loud crack! Sadly, that was Steven's bone that made it. Steven screamed but held on to Andy, who was crying to get out.

Ryan was trying to move closer to them, but his legs was stuck. He had angry tears in his eyes. Nick had fallen down and the dirt was slowly consuming him. Lander was trying to use his> arrows to break it, but he was also sinking with him. Darrel and I wasn’t doing so good either. I was trying to move to either of my friends, but I was stuck and close to breaking my own leg.

Darrel fell on his hands and was sinking quicker than us. I got mad. It haven’t been a full day and we were already about to die. I didn’t know where the anger was coming from, but I yelled “HEY!!! Come out and face me like a man you cowardly god!!!” Darrel looked at me like I was crazy…or fear. But the shaking stop. “You are full of cow dung! It explains why you wouldn’t show your face. Probably ugly as Hades balls” The ground shook violently as if it was mad.

Then it stop and lowered the sand. Nick started spitting sand up and Lander was helping him wipe off. Ryan finally got freed and ran to Steven and Andy. Steven was already pulling up Andy, but Ryan quickly helped up out. Once Andy was out, Ryan grabbed him and held him close, crying into his shoulder and vice versa. Steven backed up and lift his leg up. It was facing the wrong direction.

Steven was trying to hold back tears as he tried to keep his foot off the ground. Ryan let go of Andy to tend to Steven’s foot. Andy was nearby.Darrel lift his arms out the sand and stood up, mad at me. I got my foot out of the sand. Before I could get a word out, Darrel slapped me. 

“You’re insane!!” Again, before I can speak, the ground started forming a shape. At first it was a small hill, then a person. Funny thing was, I was still mad. Darrel’s right. I am insane. Blame the food Nick gave me.


	13. I Am Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes.

When person was fully formed, he has like every sand you can find. His skin was the shade of beach sand while his hair and eyes was the color of mud. His clothes blended in with his skin, only slightly darker like the sand you find in sandbags. He glared at me first, then started laughing like I was a joke. That made me madder.

But what took me by surprise is what he called me. “Storm!! Old friend, I haven’t seen you for a long time. I should’ve figure it was you. Ha-ha” He came closer to me and looked at my friends. “I see you still hanging with Fire. Quite a lover.” He winked at Darrel. I couldn’t help but blocking his view from him.

He put his hands up in defense. “I know he’s your guy. I can’t look?” he chuckled. “But you are trying to be the good guy I see. With the other three elements and human characteristics.” He waved at Ryan saying, “Hi Dad” Ryan glared at him. He shrugged. “Anyway, let’s cut to the chase. 

Hand over Fire to me and your friends won’t get hurt. You can come too, you know. Pretty sure the boss won’t mind.” I had enough of his rambling. “Why don’t you take your sand-loving butt back to ground where you belong? Like hell would I ever give you Fire.” My voice change in the middle of my sentence.

I felt powerful against him, or something was protecting me from him. Sandman apparently didn’t like that answer. “Ever since you got with him, you gone soft. Shame, I really was going to spare you. But, I have a job to get done.” He held his hand over the ground and what came up was a sword.

A shiny one too. He held it with a promise that he was going to kill me. Ryan and Andy helped Steven up and headed towards town, Nick and Lander clearing the way due to Sandman’s soldiers coming out the ground.

Darrel grab a hold of me. I wanted him to leave, but something told me that he wasn’t going to. Darrel placed his hand on the ground and the ground was starting to get hot and liquid-fide. Sandman yelled in pain and ran towards us. I ran to meet him, not scared of the sword.

By the time I got near him, a lightning bolt shot from the sky and granted me a weapon, in time for me to block his sword from overhead. I kicked him back with my foot, sending him flying back. He got up and growl at me, then came at me again.

It was a series of blows and blocks until I was a second too late. His swords came from the side, and I leaned back but was too slow. It hit me hard across the chest. I fell to the ground, grasping my chest, my hand showing blood. I look up to see him ready to bring the sword down on me. He reached up…and glass appeared in his abdomen.

He look and glared in Darrel’s direction. Darrel had bruises and a few cuts on his arms and forehead, but he was coming at the sandman with pure anger and fire in his eyes. The sandman ran away from me to meet him. I was a little scared because the sandman was a lot bigger than Darrel. I knew sandman was going to do the same thing and come overhead like he did me, and Darrel knew it. I got up and ran after him.

Darrel came in low and they both fell to the ground. Darrel stab sandman a few good time before his hand got stuck. He tried warming up his hand again but a lot of sand covered it and started climbing up his arm. I got to him and pulled Darrel’s hand free and threw sandman up in the air, away from the ground. 

Darrel threw one long glass at him and I quickly said a prayer to storm to summon lightning. Thankfully it work.The lightning bolt went through him with the glass. Sandman scream in pain before he burst into shards of glass. We both turn away. We turn around when the glass stopped falling.

Nothing was there. I look over Darrel before I checked myself for glass. There was small shards, but nothing serious. I said nothing, but lean my head against his shoulder and rub his face with my fingers, taking deep breaths. “I’m okay.” He said. His voice sounded like music to my ears. I lifted my head to see his face. I wanted to kiss his lips, but I settled for holding his hand to make sure he was alive. “Let’s go find the others. He nodded and we both walked towards town, his hand tightly gripping mine too.


	14. I Gain A Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWW

We found them when Ryan straighten Steven’s foot and Steven scream in pain. Andy had his legs under Steven’s head, silently crying. Nick and Lander was covered in dust, occasionally coughing dirt out. When Lander seen Darrel, he ran up to him. I quickly let go of his hand. Lander hugged him and Darrel gave a yelp. Lander let go and said sorry, checking over him.

I kneel by Steven and gave Nick a nod. He nodded back. “How you feeling buddy?” I asked Steven. He frown and said, “That is the most stupid thing you can ask and I heard a lot coming from you and Nick’s mouth alone.” I couldn’t help but laugh and so did Nick.

Ryan and Andy cracked a smile. “Good to know you are doing okay.” I said. He replied, “Yeah well, I can’t really walk right now or defend myself, so that sucks. Plus my head is spinning with whatever the sandman said. What the heck is he talking about?” I shrugged, not really ready to share what I think. I’m trying to get over what just happen. “I think it’s time to turn in. Steven is hurt and he can't walk.

Can’t really go anywhere right now. Lander, you and Nick go find us a place to stay and take Steven with you. The rest of us will find us something to eat.” Ryan ordered. Lander nodded. He and Nick lifted Steven and they all left to find somewhere to stay. Ryan walked ahead, putting his arm around Darrel’s waist, so Darrel walked with him. Andy and I walked behind them.

Andy was quiet and looking down as we walked. I remember when he was so talkative at the house, using his hands. I couldn’t help it. “You know it’s not your fault right?” I asked. Andy shook his head. “That’s what everyone says, but it’s not the truth.” He said, pretty defeated. “It is. And if there has to be blame somewhere, blame Steven.”

Andy finally lift his head and look at me, surprised. “It’s not his fault” Andy said angrily. Ryan looked back and gave me a warning glare before going back to talking to Darrel. “Well, it’s not your fault either. You needed help, and he gave it to you. And to be honest, I would too.

And I bet anyone else in our group would too without hesitation.” I said, confidently. He look down with a slight blush in his cheeks. “Why” he asked quietly. I could help but see him like a little brother who needs a little guidance. I gave him a side hug. “Because whether anyone in this group knows it or not, we’re family.” Andy stop in his tracks and look at me. I faced him.

“Family?” he asked, a little hopeful. I felt bad for him. The way his eyes lit up a little told me he never really had one. I smile at him as brotherly as I can. I shook my hand in his hair making it messy. He laughed and move away from it. I smiled bigger. “Yep. One bigger crazy family. Think of me as your big brother if you want.” 

He was quiet at first, then he nodded, a bit shy. “Good” I said. “What the heck is going on?!” said an angry voice of Ryan. I smile at him while he glared at me. “I was talking to my little brother, that’s all.” Andy chuckled as I winked at him. Darrel gave a small smile as Ryan looked suspicious. But Andy walked up to Ryan and gave him a small kiss and hug him lovingly.

Then Ryan’s glare of evil died down and he lift Andy’s face with his finger and gave him a long, lovingly kiss on the lips that I had to look away. But of course, not without meeting Darrel eyes. I really wanted to kiss him. I look away and as did Darrel. Finally, they stop kissing and we return to search for food.

Ryan went back to talking to Darrel as Andy was telling me his life story with his hands going wild. I learned his favorite color (Blue), his favorite meat (Lamb), how Darrel and he met (Darrel was in the process of running away. I gave Darrel a silent glare and Andy laughed), why he was homeless (Because apparently he has a disorder that makes him act very childlike and his mom didn’t want to take care of it. I gave him another side hug.)

And that Ryan was the one who ask him out but he was the one who kiss him first (Which he said very confidently, Ryan look back and glared playfully and Andy laughed).


	15. Steven gets two boyfriends while I get a nosy girl and a kiss

We finally stop somewhere and we ordered. Ryan for Lander and me for Steven and Nick. Andy shyly ask what was Steven’s favorite food and worse food. He and Ryan silently took in what I said about Steven. It was obvious that they both like Steven. Andy bravely ask about Steven’s past relationships.

I told them that he only being a few off and on relationships with men and women, but lately he haven’t been with anyone. I didn’t say anything about all the marriage proposals he been getting, leaving that for Steven to tell only. When Lander walked in, after tracking us, our food came and we followed Lander where we were going to stay. 

We got there as the sun was setting and went straight to where Steven was with Nick. Andy was complaining how hungry he was until he seen Steven sitting up on the bed, looking better. Andy ran to him and hugged him. Ryan rose an eyebrow, but smiled. We all dug in while Andy opted to feed Steven first than eat. “But didn’t you say you were hungry?” Asked Ryan.

Andy pouted and said “well Steven even hungrier.” And proceeded to feed Steven. Steven smiled and said “You know my arms still work right?” Andy pouted and asked “Can I please?” Steven quickly surrender and said “okay” Andy got happy and quickly put food in his mouth. Ryan shook his head and said “You can’t resist his eyes” Steven rolled his eyes.

“I know. It’s too cute.” Nick, Lander, Darrel and I shared a look, knowing that their relationship was going to grow. Nick pretended to gag until Lander slap him on the back of the head. But then Lander grab Nick’s hand and they both got up and walked up to me. “Here’s the key to your room two doors down on the right.” Said Lander. Then he winked at me and dragged Nick who was a little confuse. Well then…

I look at Darrel. He raised his eyes to me and blush. Then his eyes shifted down and asked “How’s your chest feeling?” I look down and seen my shirt torn and dry blood. I forgot about it. I was more concern about Darrel and his safety that I didn’t feel anything. But now…my chest started roaring with pain now that I really seen it. I winced. “As of now, pretty bad.” I answered.

“You should wash up before it get infected.” He picked up a wallet by the table. Most likely that was Ryan’s. “I’ll worry about clothes.” I raised an eyebrow and said “you know good and well that you can’t go by yourself. I’ll come with you” Darrel rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Ryan, Andy and Steven was too busy talking (and courting) to realize we were leaving.

I decided not to bother them and silently left too. Darrel was waiting in the hall for me, then we headed out the inn to a close shop. Once we entered one, I let Darrel have his freedom and space, that way he don’t always feel guarded. I watched him from afar, occasionally looking at a few stuff I think we needed.

Sometimes I look up to see him look away from me. There was a few people who looked pretty fearful for me. I never notice before. But then a woman touch my arm and my hand went straight to my pocket. She looked innocent and human enough. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” She said playfully. She also chuckled a little.

She was cute in a way. She had a nice dress and had a nice smile, but her green eyes told a different story, but I didn’t know what. “It’s okay.” I said, trying to keep it short. “is it okay I ask what happen?” she asked in a sweet voice. I look down at myself, looking pretty bad. “I got in a fight.”

I said, not wanting to give her details. She looked surprised, but it sounded fake. “Oh my, you must be really strong then. And brave. I wish there was more men like you.” She said. Then she grab onto my arm and rub her fingers across my chest, near my wound. It hurt a little. 

“And I think scars looks good on a man.” She whispered. I really wanted to get away from her then, but I didn’t find no way out. She brought her face close to mine, and I was desperate to not get close. “Hi honey!” said a voice, very cheery. The woman jumped away and I use that to back up quickly.

I turn around to Darrel’s smiling face, holding a lot of clothes. I didn’t know what to say or should I say anything at all. But then I became speechless when he reach up to the back of my head, pull me close and kissed me. I melted. His lips were sweet as I thought and more.

I wanted to kiss him more but he stop and backed away from me. He cocked his head to the side, giving me a sly smile, and said “I’m ready to go honey. Found everything we needed.” I fell more in love with him. He turn his head and asked, “Who’s your friend?” I looked over and saw the woman shocked and disgusted. 

Darrel smiled and said, "I'm his boyfriend. The guy you were rubbing on and everything, like guys and is with me." The girl looked at him like he was a child. "Oh yeah, Then let me fix that." With a flip of his hair, she shimmer to a brown eyed, long curly black haired beauty. She had a fitting dress and perfect amount of make-up.

She was gorgeous with her red lips glossy enough for me to kiss and eyes so shiny. She wrap her arm around my arm and walked me away from Darrel . "So you just going to let her drag you away from me?" Darrel yelled in outrage. "But she's pretty." I said dreamlike, my eyes never leaving the pretty woman. That was until a shoe hit the back of my head.

I glared at Darrel. "What was that for?" Darrel was glaring at me. "Hello...You were with me. Where do you think you're going?" "With her." I said bluntly as the pretty woman looked very prideful. "Why?" "Because she's pretty." At this point, Darrel was annoyed.

"If you think this is the part where I have a dramatic makeover and end up gorgeous as her, you're wrong. I'm going to kill to whore." He pulled out his sword. The pretty lady got mad and let go of me. She was angry. "What did you call me?" She growl out. Darrel smile. "Well, your are the goddess Lust, right?"

That rung a bell. She's a goddess? I shook my head as they started yelling at each other. "All because I'm Lust, doesn't mean I'm a whore!" Lust yelled, pulling out a knife. "Lust equals to sex. You are a Sex goddess. You are a whore because you want nothing but sex you sex addict."

Lust growl and came at Darrel, but it didn't take long. She was full of anger, which made her blind. Darrel came in low, cutting her abdomen. Then he went around her so gracefully and brought his sword down. Lust cried in agony. "Stick with deceit next time." Lust fell to her knees, then to the floor.

Darrel glared me while I smiled sheepishly. "In my defense, I like girls too. Not just boys." He growl at me. "I understand, but I will ignore what happen here. You almost left me because she was pretty." I smile. "But the truth is that you are the prettiest. And you are my boyfriend."

"If you want to be forgiven, get our clothes and keep up the flattery. You owe me that." He said, and walked out the store. I chuckled. I had no problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm making a prequel to a story that is pretty dark. It contains Underage sex, rape, sex-slave, with a dash of love. Be sure to check it out. 
> 
> Most likely better than this one


	16. What happen to my mom

Darrel faced me. He was fuming. But then he asked, in a soft voice, “What’s wrong Allen? Why didn’t you defend yourself?”

I look down and took out my broken wire, rolled up wire. “Bad memories.” I said.

“Do you like boys?” he asked cautiously. I meet his eyes. He looked scared for a moment.

“Gosh, yes Darrel, I do. And if you are asking about the kiss, I loved it. And I wouldn’t mind having it again.

It just that word. Fag. I had a bad experience with that. Brings up stuff I rather

keep down” He looked sad. He grab my hands and led me to the bed and proceeded to rip my already torn

shirt. Then he took out two rags, a water bottle, two cups and alcohol. I raised an eyebrow. Then he went into the bathroom

and took out a small bowl and set it on the counter. He pour the water into the bowl and soak 

one rag in it. He ring it out and folded it a little bit. Then he started cleaning the dry blood on my

chest and lightly patted my wound. “Talk to me Allen. What happen?” I took a deep breath. Only Steven and Nick knew

and I didn’t want to talk about it, but I believe Darrel deserve to know. I try not to think about it as he continued to clean me, 

not rushing me at all. I kept playing with my wire, unraveling it. “It started when I was a kid.

I told my mom that I liked boys and girls at thirteen. She was supportive and said that there was nothing wrong with what I liked. But others

didn’t agreed. They always called me fag and dick lover, and…well, anything else of that nature.” Darrel started patting

my wound. It was painful, but bearable compared to what I was feeling. He kissed my forehead. “It’s okay honey. 

Tell me more.” He said in a soft voice. I squeeze my eyes, trying to block the image I knew coming. “At the time, it was wrong

to like other boys. People usually do it in secret. That’s one thing the king allows. Only behind

closed doors in your home. But I didn’t learn better. Word got out and everyone not

only pick on me, they made it hard for me to get a job to help my mom earn income. Some people talk bad about my mom and 

blames her for not raising me right, but mom held her head high, something she always told me to do.” I smile to myself.

My mom was the best. Darrel kissed my cheek. “Your mom sounds wonderful. How is she? 

Do you think she will like me?” Darrel asked. I smiled sadly. “She would’ve.” I said quietly. Darrel smiled

sadly and kissed my other cheek. “Tell me about her” I looked back and remember her smile and her laughter. How we always

dance because she always wanted to dance and I wanted to join her. How we sometimes lay in bed and she tells me my future.

“She was wonderful. Very kind and funny sometimes. She loves to dance and let her hair

down at home. She didn’t believe in cutting her hair and believe in the gods so much. Her favorite

god was Storm. She always said he came to visit her when she was pregnant with me. She said he was kind to her

and helps her feel safe. I guess that makes me biased then because of her story.

She always said that when a storm comes, that his gift to us for water and growth of our plants.

Sometimes we go to our special place and dance in the rain to celebrate the rain and give thanks to him.” I look at Darrel

in the eyes. He kissed my nose. “you must miss her.” I nodded, my eyes getting

watery and falling down my cheeks. “You know what’s funny? My mom was kill in a storm. So many people hated

me and my mom. So when it was raining, I always sit large containers to catch the rain and reuse it to our needs.

I wish I stayed inside.” My tears gotten harder. Darrel put bowl away and went to get another bowl. This time he pour the alcohol

in the bowl and in the two cups. He gave one to me.

“Drink” he said. I took the small cup and drink it, feeling it burning down my throat. Then he soaked the other

rag in the alcohol and ring it out a little. He folded it started to pat one end of my wound to the other. I hissed and

lay my forehead on his shoulder. “Talk to me sweetie” Darrel said. The pain started to help. 

“I was putting large containers outside from our shed. My mother had her hair down and I wanted to help her out and let her rest from

a hard day at work. As I was putting it out, I heard a crash come from the inside. I ran in.” I squeeze my

eyes again, not able to get rid of the picture. It was still fresh in my mind. How loud the thunder was and how bright the lightning flashed.

My mom’s screams and how evil the two men eyes were. “One was choking her with a wire, yelling at her about her relationship with

Storm. It was raining so hard Darrel. No one could hear her screams. I tried to help Darrel, I really did. I hit them as hard as I can with my

fist, with my stick. Then the other punch my really good and I fell. My mom couldn’t breathe.

Then there was lot of thundering that shook the house and I remember passing out. Then I work up to flames

and my mom was dead on the floor. I remember crawling to her and shaking her to wake up.” I shook my head.

“She wouldn’t wake up Darrel. I tried so hard and she wouldn’t wake up.” I was bawling on Darrel shoulder. I couldn’t breathe and

I couldn’t see, but my dead mom on the floor. Darrel rub my back and whispered sweet nothings to me.

After a while, I calm down enough to breathe properly. Darrel ran his fingers through my

hair as he finish patting my wound. He gave me the other cup of alcohol and I drink it fast. He got rid of the bowls

and put gauze on it. “How did you make it out of the fire?” I shrugged. Feeling drained.

“I don’t know.” Darrel lifted my face. I pretty sure I looked

ugly right now with my red eyes. But he looked at me lovingly. “Well I’m glad you did.” I kissed me softly on the lips, no lust,

and just sweet love. He stopped and lean his forehead on mine. “I’m

about to go wash up okay?” I nodded. He gave me another kiss, scoop up some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

I thought back to what I did. I told him something that I held close, and he still likes me. He still kiss me. He kissed me. 

I touch my lips softly. I heard the water run and humming. I smiled. I wanted this to happen

every day. Just live with him and share kisses with him. I wanted to hop into the bath with him, but decided against it.

After all, he is still a prince.


	17. Lust got me in trouble

He came out with clothes slightly big on him, but it was cute. I still felt filthy and had to wash. With it, the

stress and sadness wash away. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt, and came out to Darrel under the cover,

getting warm. I went to close the windows and turn off the light. Then I went under the covers, unsure to

touch him or not. Darrel made the decision instead. He moved till half of his body was on top of me. i ran my

fingers in his hair, untangling his curls. Then he said “You’re not going to ask me about Fire? How I know him?

Or about why you are Storm?” I thought about it, but everything makes sense now. “No, I think I get it. But I don’t

think you have the answer to who is after us right?” “No. Do you think we’ll get attacked tomorrow?” “Yes, most 

likely. No reason to lie about it.” I thought about the story the queen told me. She was talking about herself. She

fell in love with the king. But that still doesn’t explain the connection between him and Fire. I assume it happen

just like me. Fire choose him just like Storm choose me. I look down at Darrel. He is so gorgeous. I wanted him

closer than where we are now. But, he is a prince. This isn’t supposed to be allowed. But again, I thought about 

what the queen said. She wanted me by him at all cost. Did she know I was Storm? Most likely. I turn around and 

put Darrel on the bottom. I quickly kissed him, enjoying his lips. Then he open his mouth and it was like heaven.

My hands went under his shirt, feeling his soft skin. He moaned. I moaned back. I wanted to hear more of his sweet

music. I took off his shirt and started kissing his neck. He gasp and moan, arching his back. I continued as he spread

his legs and wrap them around my waist, bringing us closer. I stopped kissing his neck and brought my hips down to 

his, rubbing up and down. Darrel squeeze his eyes and said my name desperately. I couldn’t help but moan and kiss him,

moving harder and faster. I forgot about the danger we were in, our status, how wrong this maybe, but I wanted him. He 

squeezed the back of my head and back, moaning louder and saying “Ally” like it was a prayer. His hands went under my

shirt and it felt so foreign, but so good that I took off my shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine. I moved my body lower

to suck on his nipple. He cried out as I toyed with him. He started begging for more and arching his back. I made love to his

body, feeling his soft skin against my lips and tongue. Darrel wanted me to go faster and lower, but I took my time because I 

wanted to worship him. He begged, moan, and said my name until he pull me up to kissed him lovingly. I licked and bit his lips, 

sucking slightly till he moaned. I was getting drunk off of him. I finally palm him outside his underwear, which he gasp at,

until a force threw me off of him. I quickly got angry, until I saw who did it. Ryan stood with his arms cross, glaring. Darrel

quickly covered himself. Lander came in, out of breath. “Ryan, let them have some fun.” Lander said, trying to reason with

him. Ryan turn his eyes on Lander. “There’s a difference between having fun and a life-changing event that they are not

ready for nor now is the right time. Not to mention he is a prince.” For some reason, I rather have him yelling. It was too

creepy with him talking normally with a threaten undertone. Even Lander shrunk away from him. He looked at Darrel. “I

know we talked earlier, but it’s is another thing to have sex with him. I’ll even let you sleep with him, but if I hear one

more moan or so much as a bed squeak, you’re out. Understood?” Darrel nodded, a little sadden. Then he looked at me

expectantly. I didn’t agree. I felt like I deserve Darrel. And the fact that he likes me back was all I needed. He glared at

me, then left. Lander said a quick apology, even though he has nothing to apologize for. Then he left, closing the door.

There was an awkward silence as I climb back to the bed. Then Darrel laid down, facing away from me, most likely sad, 

by his sniffles. I laid down, facing the ceiling. I couldn’t sleep. I still wanted Darrel. But the one thing Ryan said made sense.

Darrel is a prince. He’ll have suitors waiting for him, and he’ll soon forget about me. All because my sexual needs raged, 

doesn’t mean I’m supposed to take it out on him. I felt guilty.


	18. Storm and Fire advice and flirting

I didn’t know how long I was laying, facing the ceiling for, but sleep wasn’t coming for me. so I got out of bed and slipped some clothes

on and headed out the inn. I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away for a little while. I wanted for once a clean mind

fill with nothing. No dangers, no friends, no love. I just wanted me. The wind sometimes blew, but I welcome the chill. It shocks me to

reality, giving me a clearer image around me. I kept walking and following signs until I was at a lake. It looked like another world itself. 

The fireflies lit up the lake with cricket and frog noises singing nature’s music. The water reflected the shining stars and bright moon. I sat

at the base of a tree, closing my eyes, listening to the nature. It was nice, but it was ruined by a soft, fatherly voice. “Nice night, is it not?”

I looked over to someone familiar. His light grey hair looked blond and long. His skin glowed with power, but also radiated a soft light. He

looked over to me, smiling. His eyes were dark grey, with nice cheekbones and nice lips. “Who are you?” I asked. He gave a chuckle. “The

more important question is who are you?” I wanted to retort, but I came up empty. Just in one day, my mind didn’t know what to think. The

stranger hummed. “There is many things a human can be. A privilege really. But no one really knows who they are or who they want to be. 

Too much influence around or brick walls.” The stranger nodded to his knowledge. “Yes, but there is one thing that will show you.” I looked 

at him. “What?” He smiled. “Your reflection.” I felt like I was being fooled. The stranger laughed. I didn’t find it very funny. “Yes. My love didn’t

get it either. Sadly, he never had the chance before he was killed.” I felt sorry for him. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He chuckled. “Oh no. don’t be. 

He is very much alive.” I felt confused. “Do you know who you are yet, my child?” I shook my head. “go look in the water and tell me. Who do

you see?” I did as he said, but I felt stupid. I looked and seen a sleep-deprived, lonely, tired guy, trying to figure out his life. “I see me.” He

shook his head. “Look harder boy. The eyes are the window to the soul, so use them and look deeper.” Part of me didn’t want to look deeper.

I was scared of what I’ll see, but I did. “I see a guy trying to figure his life out. A guy trying to love someone he is not supposed to be with. I

see a guy ready to give up.” I looked at the stranger. He smiled sadly. “I see a boy who wants his mother back. Someone who wants to lead, 

but also want to be protected. I see a boy who is questioning his whole life because his life was a lie.” I flinched. I didn’t want to hear that,

but I still watched him. He placed his hand on my cheek and said, “I see me in you. That is why I chose you.” I finally knew who he was. 

“Storm.” Storm hummed in approval. “Your Mother was like a queen to me. Very beautiful and nice to talk to. When she told me she was

pregnant, I felt honored that I was the first person she told. She was also quite young. I told her that her son will be a man that will carry

her name to victory. He will make the gods proud. She was so happy. She said she will raise you to the best of her ability. She did a 

wonderful job.” I smiled, remembering the good times with my mom. “What would Fire do if he hears you talk like that?” Storm chuckled.

“Man, let’s be glad Fire is not here at the moment.” I chuckled too, until I heard a voice behind us. Storm froze. “And here I thought you

missed me.” I turn and saw someone with beautifully golden skin, his long black hair tied in a ponytail, his red eyes showing a bit of 

mischief. But what creep me out was how he resembles Darrel. He had the same cute, pouty lips and same build. He was also wearing

the same pajama pants as Darrel when he slept. That’s when I realized Fire’s chest was bare. He might be small, but he was lean. He 

was hot. Storm smiled, but didn’t turn around. “Oh my love how does the forest sings with your voice now joining us this night.” Fire 

rolled his eyes, but smiled. “The forest sings with fear since you have spoken of another love in front of me.” I rose an eyebrow. Is this

how Storm and Fire flirt? “Is that jealousy I hear? She is just a mere mortal friend I made since you left.” Fire sat next to me. I felt a

comfortable heat chasing away the chill of the night. “You referred her as a queen.” Fire said, eyebrow raised. “You told me that you

were my overlord. May I not have a queen?” Storm said with a gentle smile. “Last I check, I am no female” Storm finally look at Fire

with upmost love. “Oh but you will soon bare my kids as one, a promise I must uphold to my one and only love.” Fire was silent, but

with a gentle smile. “Perhaps this forest will live to see another day.” I stayed silent as I dipped my fingers in the water. It was a 

privilege to even witness this. “I missed you so much my love. You look so young and beautiful. You make me feel old.” Fire dip his

fingers in the water, sometimes touching my fingers. “Oh Storm, as old as you feel, you are handsome and wiser than when I left. 

My love for you grows more rapidly than you age.” Storm chuckled. Fire started playing with my hair. I let him, half imagining it was

Darrel. “Are you ready for me my love?” I looked at Storm. He looks tired. “Oh Storm. I will forever wait till the time is right. My host,

Darrel, and I has agreed to that, though my host is quite demanding. Not to mention Ice is coming for me. I will always fight for you

my love, but I hold no promises if he has me.” Power surge through me. the thought of someone having Darrel made me angry. “He’ll

have to go through me to get to you. I won’t go down without a fight.” I said. I looked at Fire, but he eyes was already burning with

love. He lift my chin and kissed me. It felt so familiar and foreign at the same time, but it was so sweet. Before I could think about

deepening the kiss, Fire pulled away and I had my head on straight. “shouldn’t you been kissing Storm?” I said, pointing behind me.

Fire chuckled. “You are Storm.” I was confused and look back, but Storm was already gone. “And the kiss was from Darrel. Don’t give

up on him. I know Earth is giving you a hard time, but I’ll talk to him. Understand?” I nodded. “And you, Allen, don’t fight what is 

inside you. You felt the power within. Let it go and let it form who you really are.” Then Fire kissed my forehead. “I’m counting on

you.” Then Fire disappear into a swirl of fire, taking the heat with him. I sat alone by the lake once more. Looks like I got a bit of 

soul searching to do. I got up and headed by to the inn and my room. Darrel was still sleep, hugging a pillow. I crawl in behind him

and pull him to my chest. I wrapped an arm and leg around him, wanting him close as possible. Darrel hummed, but didn’t wake

up. I buried my nose into his hair, taking in his soft snoring and sweet smelling hair to a dreamless sleep.


	19. Ice God and courting

We woke up to a knocking on the door. I got up and open it, the cold of the floor shocking me awake. It was Nick, telling me that we have to get going. I nodded and woke Darrel up. I shook him and Darrel groan. “I don’t want to get up.” I chuckled, and said, “if you don’t get up, ice water from Nick will.”

Darrel sat up and glared at me while holding up the blanket to cover his body. It was adorable. “Would he really do that?” he asked. I stretch and caught Darrel eyeing me. “I have been the victim to that assault. He won’t hesitate.” Darrel frown and grumbled, dropping the covers, exposing the top half of his body. 

Then it reminded me what Fire looked like. Those two really were alike. The same lean body, only Darrel had tattoos that I didn’t notice the last night. I thought of Fire and the conversation he had with Storm. How angry I was when Fire was worried about getting captured. About Ice. Ice is coming for Fire, for Darrel.

Then I was suddenly on alert. Darrel notice and got up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, on alert too. “We need to get going.” Darrel nodded and we started getting ready. If the stories are correct, Fire once married to Ice by the Earth’s command when Fire was running rouge. His teenage years in a way.

But Ice want to control Fire due to the people on earth loved Fire for his gift of warmth on the cold nights. So once they were a few months married, Ice put Fire in a coma using poison, and Fire was weakened. Ice created the Ice Age, ruling the planet earth. Maybe that’s what Ice is planning again. 

To cast earth in another Ice Age, but first, I looked at Darrel, he has to get rid of Fire. “Allen?” Darrel wore a long sleeve white shirt and dark wool pants. Darrel also had a vest on. Gosh Darrel was adorable. Darrel was pulling on his shoes and called my name again. “Allen? You alright?” 

I shook my head and I packed our bags. Then I grab Darrel and headed out. We met everyone at the entrance. Funny enough, they were all dressed in warmer garments. Ryan even had a wool cloak. I eyed Ryan. Ryan must know too, right? We headed out and a servant boy brought out our horses.

I looked at Nick and Steven. They understood the sense of urgency in my eyes, and in silent agreement, we decided to make the horses run with the rest of us following behind us. I was so happy I had best friends. No one talked, but I could feel the confusion and Darrel’s eyes on the back of my head.

After covering much distance, Darrel finally had enough. “Wait!” I pulled the rein on my horse and faced Darrel. Darrel looked so confused and on edge. Everyone was silent, probably waiting for Darrel to say the obvious question that they were thinking. “Why are we running? What is going on?” 

“Ice is coming. Fire told me last night” Darrel looked more nervous than surprised. “But why would Ice wants Fire? Fire is part of the Grand Four Elements of the World. It would take a lot to conquer Fire.” Said Nick. Steven shook his head and said, “It happened before.

Ice was married to Fire forced by Earth to balance each other out. Ice wanted control so he took a drug from Earth’s garden and gave it Fire. Thanks to the drug, Fire was too weak to protect people of earth from the Ice Age.” “Then how did it end?” Andy asked. “Storm helped me.

He gave me energy using his lightning and burn the forest down. I used that fire to protect the people as I fought Ice alongside Storm.” Darrel said, eyeing Andy at the end. Andy paled and looked away. We continued walking on our horses. “But wouldn’t that be stupid to do it again?” 

Asked Nick. I nodded. “I never said that he was going to do the same thing. All I know is that he wants Darrel and I don’t like it.” Steven rolled his eyes. “You or both of you?” he asked. “Both of me?” “Yeah, you are Storm.” “I’m not Storm.” “Not yet. Everyone knows Storm is dying.” “What!?” I half shouted. 

Even Nick nodded. “It’s true. He’s dying from a broken heart.” Now I really don’t believe it. Then again, he was tired last night. “Yep. Ever since Fire died, Storm has been dying inside. Losing his will to live.” “How did Fire died?” Andy asked. Steven responded, “Fire was being control by Chaos.

Fire as well as the rest of the Three Elements can be very destructive. By thanks to religion, Fire can be the most feared element because it represents Hell. Storm had to kill Fire to stop him from going on earth and destroying the gods.” I felt a sorrow deep inside me. I can only imagine myself killing Darrel. 

That would literally hurt me. I looked at Darrel, but he was looking down, his hand hovering over is abdomen like he remembers. “It had to be done.” Darrel whispered, but I heard it loud and clear. I felt angry. Chaos made Storm kill Fire, but I was determine to make sure it won’t happen again.

“I’ll make sure it don’t happen again. I promise.” I said to Darrel. Darrel gave me a small smile and brought his horse next mine. “Don’t promise things you can’t keep.” Darrel said sadly. “But I intend to keep it.” I said determinedly. Darrel shook his head but said nothing. I thought back to last night.

It was sweet how they flirted and acted like old lovers. And how Fire kissed me saying it was from Darrel. I smiled. “Darrel, did you tell Fire to give me a kiss last night?” Darrel would’ve stop walking if he was on foot judging by how stiff he suddenly was on the horse. He didn’t respond either.

I laughed and kiss him on the cheek. “As fascinating it was to actually kiss Fire, I prefer the original.” I whispered in his ear. Darrel blush more so now that can see a faint pink on his tan cheeks. I laughed and he pouted. Then he asked softly, “Are you courting me?” Well, it was my turn to blush.

Is it okay to court him? I looked towards Ryan who was in hearing range and talking softly to Lander, but if he didn’t react, then I guess it was okay. “Yeah, I am.” I faced forward to not look at Darrel’s face as I grab Darrel’s horse rein to keep him close to me. I heard a small laugh from him and it was music to my ears.


	20. Saftey

“How much farther?” Andy said while Ryan hit him on the back of his head. That was the hundredth time Andy said it and someone had to do it. “By tomorrow night if we cover much ground.” Without attacks. Is what Steven didn’t say. Steven, Nick, and I believe in jinxes. So if today is going great, don’t say nothing about it.

Nick was getting agitated on his horse. He would go scout the area ahead and come back to us nervous with no information. “Okay, this is—““NO!” Steven, Nick and I shouted. Lander was confused and looked at Nick. “Don’t say nothing. We believe in jinxes, so do not jinx this day.” Nick whispered.

Then everyone looked at Steven because Nick is dubbed as the crazy person in the group who carries drugs. Steven shrugged. “It’s true. If nothing happens, don’t question it. Just keep moving and be alert.” Darrel looked me. I nodded. I remember we Steven, Nick, and I stood guard outside of the palace at night, waiting for an attack.

It was too quiet and all of us got antsy, but nothing happen that night. The next night, Nick mention about the lack of attacks, next thing you know, a small group of people attacking us all night. So all of us learned to keep quiet when things went way to good. I kept the reins to Darrel’s horse close, Ryan on the side of him, also tense.

Then, it was subtle, the air started getting cold. I was used to the chill, but Darrel wasn’t. Ryan gave his wool cloak to Darrel. “Why is it getting colder?” Darrel said, covering himself. I looked towards Steven. He looked confused, but he also was alert. He probably figured it out. “Steven, we need to get going.” I said. Steven nodded and all of us race our horses through the cold.  
  


It didn’t even take long. The wind was blowing harshly and the clouds covered the sky. It started snowing softly, which confused everyone because it just hit the fall season. But as soon as the snow started falling, I felt a tug in my gut. It was going to get bad. I look towards Ryan. Fire called him Earth.

Not earth like the planet, but Earth as in the element. Maybe he could help. “Ryan.” I called out. He didn’t hear me over the wind. I reach over Darrel, who was shivering badly, and tap on Ryan. Ryan looked over with a glare, but I had a feeling it wasn’t directed at me. “Think you can find shelter somewhere.

It’s going to get harder.” Part of me hope he heard me. He nodded and went up to Steven. I looked down at poor Darrel. He was shivering harder than he was supposed to. Like he was experiencing a different, colder temperature. I felt his forehead. He was experiencing a different temperature. He was freezing.

I lifted his face and saw that his lips were close to being blue and frost was growing on his skin. His eyes were closed with silent tears coming down. He whimpered and I lifted him up and put him on my horse. He faced me and buried his face on my neck and his hands went under my shirt.

I grimace at Darrel’s cold hand on my stomach, but I held him close with one arm as I kept hold to the reins of my horse. Nick, thankfully, took care of Darrel’s horse. Darrel’s body wrapped around me, taking the heat from my body. Ryan talked to Steven then guided us in a different direction.

I sped my horse up. Darrel was going to freeze if we don’t find shelter soon. Ryan saw us and moved faster. The snow was coming down harder and stronger. I started to shiver and pulled Darrel closer for heat that Darrel barely had himself. Soon, we saw the forest line and I thought safety. 

That was until we were getting near it, and Ryan and Steven horses up front, started panicking. I saw Ryan shake his head and got off his horse. Are we going to leave the horses behind? Everyone else got off there horse and landed with a soft crunch of snow. I sighed. Darrel isn’t going to like this.

I separated from Darrel and got off the horse. I was about to bring Darrel down, but one look at Darrel told me otherwise. He was paling fast. His lips were fully blue and the wool cloak wasn’t helping. Ryan ran over to me and said, “Carry him. The horses can’t come in unless you want it sacrificed.” I made my choice by pulling on the reins of my horse and enter the forest.  
  


The forest trees blocked a bit of snow, but it was more slippery and cold. After the walking for a few minutes, I felt on edge again. Mostly because I felt that I was being watched. I had to pull my horse after it stopped a couple times. When Ryan stopped, a white wolf showed up. Ryan took a knee and the wolf spoke.

“Hello my lord. How may I assist?” Ryan rub his hand on top of wolf’s head. “Hello She-wolf. I seek shelter for my friends. Ice is on a rampage at the moment and it is effecting my friend badly.” The She-wolf eyed Darrel and walked over. I took a knee like Ryan when the approach my horse. She sniffed Darrel and growl.

“He smells like smoke. Fire is unwelcome here unless you can control him. The last time I met him, he burned my home down.” I winced. Fire must’ve meant it when he said the forest sings with fear. But looking at Darrel again, I knew he won’t be much trouble. “I promise She-wolf that Fire will not burn your home down.”

The wolf glance at my horse. “Your sacrifice will further it.” I nodded. “I understand.” I got up and lift Darrel off the horse. He wasn’t shivering as hard, but he was still freezing. Two people came from hiding and took the reins of my horse and walked away. 

They only wore deer skin around their waist and shoulders. “Come. Our home is protect by Mother Nature. Be sure to bless her in the pit.” Then we followed her to the wolves den.


	21. Home sweet home...At least for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but the juicy parts are coming soon. 
> 
> I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY!!!!!

Wolves are beautiful creatures, but they are also vicious. There were a mix of humans and wolves in the den, but Ryan said that they all were wolves. 

I decide it to be true after a few people show their teeth as if they were planning to eat me. Or Darrel since he was weak, maybe close to dying. Or they just don’t like Darrel in general. 

The place was hidden much greenery and mud and at the end was a cave. To me, it seems like a perfect place to warm up. That was until we got closer and I saw a couple of wolves nursing their pups.

Are we allow to go in there? Ryan didn’t stop his walking or change course, so we follow him inside. The wolves looked up at the intrusion, but Ryan nodded at them and they all relaxed. 

We finally made it to the far corner of the cave. I put Darrel on the ground and intended to find dry wood, but as I turn around, the She-wolf and her companions already had wood and drop it in front of us.

“Please warm up, but please don’t burn us down. We’re usually not so forgiving. Will some of you join me in the pit to bless Mother Nature?” Ryan step up and Andy quickly held his hand with a smile. 

Then Steven step up. “She-wolf, may I join you and also may you also answer some of my question I may have?” If wolves can chuckle, this one certainly did. “Of course.

It’s also great to see you live among us once again my Wind.” Steven nodded. “Thank you. Also do you happen to know past war?” “Follow me” Then Steven, Andy, and Ryan left with She-wolf.

“We’ll go and see if they have any food they can give us.” Said Lander and dragging Nick out of the cave. I decided to start on the fire.  
  


After a few minutes of silence and Darrel finally warming up, Darrel said, “Thank you for helping me. What I don’t understand is why I couldn’t warm myself up? I should have been able to.”

I shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe it because you’ll still getting to know your powers. While you knew you were Fire, you still don’t know how to channel him.”

“But how does that explain when we were fight the stupid sandman.” I chuckled and said, “Well, you were angry.” Darrel looked down. I rolled my eyes and grab his hand. He looked at me and promptly got on my lap.

He looked at me in my eyes and my heart flutter. Darrel looked away bashfully and said, “You said you like my kisses better than one coming from a god.” My heart started beating faster. I bit my lip and looked away.

I’m the one who is supposed to court him, not the other way around. Darrel chuckled like a school girl, and I couldn’t help but look back at him like I was stuck in love with him. 

The fire made Darrel glow and more beautiful than ever and his eyes glowed with playfulness. He was almost childlike. I sigh, knowing I was in too deep with him. “It’s true.” I said. Darrel smiled.

“Would you like one?” he asked. It was such an innocent question, but I just wanted him more. I nodded, not trusting my voice to work. Darrel lean and gave me a small, almost timid kiss that was too quick for me to enjoy. 

Maybe he just wasn’t used to making the first move. I raised an eyebrow. Darrel looked away shyly. “Can I get a proper kiss?” I said teasingly. Darrel made the most adorable little pout. I leaned back against the cave wall. 

“You’re so mean.” He said in a small voice. I laughed. Then Lander and Nick walked in with more wood and a big slab of meat. Nick raised an eyebrow at us while Lander shook his head with a smile. “Why is Darrel pouting?”

Lander asked. I shrugged. “Because I’m being mean to him.” Nick laughed. “Just kiss the man. It’ll work and he’ll stop being mean to you.” Lander said as if it was that easy. Darrel promptly hid in my neck, grumbling. 

All of us laughed. Ryan came in with Andy and Steven looking dirty. They both looked happy while Ryan looked passive. He rose an eyebrow at me and Darrel’s position, but said nothing.

“Where did the meat come from?” Andy asked. Nick smile and said, “Allen’s horse.” I glare at him. Then I yelp as Darrel bit as he bit and sucked on my neck. Then he smiled at me innocently and got off my lap. 

“That’s for teasing me and that’s going to leave a mark.” I glared at him too as he smiled. I rolled my eyes and turn away. That was not the right thing to do since the mark was open to see now.

Nick and Lander whistled as Andy laughed. Steven shook his head with a smile as Ryan looked indifferent, but if you look closer, there was a hint of a smile there too.


	22. Me and You, Always

The wolves scouted ahead when it was time for us to leave. They even gave us deer skin to keep warm. Apparently Ice made the kingdom into a winter wonderland. We were on our horses, Darrel riding behind me on his horse. By the time we arrive, it looked abandon.

I got off the horse and grab the reins to lead Darrel to the door to the palace. Part of me was angry that Darrel didn’t get to see the beauty of this town. The sweet smell of fresh bake bread and cake through the air and the people milling around. 

The children that would play in the streets without fear. There were guards at the door dressed head to toe in warm garments. Steven got off his horse and handed them the folder the king gave us in the beginning. I help Darrel of his horse as another guard took the horse.

Usually it was a farm boy earning a little money by working for us. The guard handed back the folder to Steven and open the door. It was a lot warmer inside. Torches were lit on the wall, giving it an eerie glow. The palace used to bask in the light by the sun.

It was beautiful. Now it was just creepy. Darrel lightly held on to my arm. No one said anything as we headed towards the King’s office. Not even Nick tried to lighten to mood. It was already clear that we were at war. I knocked on the door. “Your Majesty.” I called.

It echo in the empty halls. When the door open, it was the queen. “My mistake my Queen.” I said. She held up her hand. “No formalities. We have much bigger problems at the moment.” Then she look beside me and smiled. Darrel tighten his hold on my arm. 

The queen slid her fingers through his hair and lift his chin. “Welcome home my child.” Darrel didn’t say anything so I pinched him. “Oh…um… Good to be here, I guess.” The queen chuckled. “I guess it’s not a home sweet home at the moment.

I hope you do warm up to this place soon.” Darrel simply nodded and the queen started talking to Ryan and Lander. Andy was pulling at Steven to the swords on the wall while Nick chuckled at the cute scene. Darrel pulled me to the side. 

“I don’t know how to feel about this place.” He whispered. I smiled sadly. “This place was once beautiful. I hope you do get the chance to see it.” Darrel slid his hand down my arm and held my hand. “What will happen to you and me?” I was scared of that question too.

I even ignored it. But I sighed and said, “You’re a prince now. Soon you will have suitors lined up for you and you will get married one day.” Darrel pouted and said, “I said you and me as in us. Not just me.” “Darrel, I’m nothing but a guard now.”

“You’re more than a guard to me.” “We were on the road Darrel.” “Then we’ll go back” “And abandon this place?” “We’ll save this place, then we go. I just want to be with you.” I held my hand against Darrel’s chest. 

Whether it was to push him away or prevent myself from kissing him, I didn’t know. I looked away from him and said, “You should go get to know your parents Darrel. Surely they would like to get to know you.” “But Ally” “I’ll think about it.

I can’t give you any promises right now.” Darrel looked down and nodded. I moved my hand from his chest and we both walked back to the group. “Why don’t ya’ll take a couple days of rest? It’s not much, but it’s the least thing I can do.” 

Darrel looked at me pleadingly as Steven, Nick and I walked off to our rooms. Steven led us to another room than where we suppose to going. “The Queen gave us another room to relax in for the meantime.”

I nodded as Steven pointed out my room was next to Nick’s, who were next to Steven’s. My room was bigger than what I was used to. It had a desk, a bed, and a couple swords on the wall, a balcony, and a big bathroom. I headed for the bathroom first to clean myself up.

Afterwards, I laid down on the soft, fluffy bed, but it was nothing compared to sleeping next to a warm body when Darrel and I were at the inn. The bed suddenly felt too big and I felt alone. I got off the bed and sat on the floor. The hard floor wasn’t any better. 

‘Perhaps I should find a woman to sleep with tonight.’ But then Darrel came across my mind and it felt like I was cheating on him just for having that thought. I got up and slowly walked out my room. Maybe I should go to Steven’s room.

But when I was about to knock, I held back. Ryan and Andy would be in there. As I walked back to my room, Nick’s door opened. He looked every bit of sleepy as I felt. After a small moment of staring at each other, Nick open the door wider and motion for me to come in.

His room was much like mine, but with different colors. In the bed, Lander was fast asleep. Nick motion me in the bed before getting in bed. Lander grumbled and open his eyes, only to tell me to get in the bed. Strangely, they didn’t hold each other.

They both faced away from each other with their backs together. It was strangely intimate. I got on the other side of Lander and face away from him. My eyes started drooping as I felt Lander’s body heat.

As I was about sleep, I imagine that body heat was coming from Darrel.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dreamworld)  
  


I woke up in chains and surrounded by ice. I shivered as I looked and saw I guy twirling a knife around. His skin was pale as the moon, but his hair was dark as night. His eyes was a sharp blue and you could feel his power growing by just looking in them.

He looked at me with small amusement, a smile toying on his lips. “Oh Storm, you just can’t keep yourself out of it. Can’t keep away from Fire. Oh well. I guess I get it. Like a moth to a flame.” He looked over the other side of the wall and I looked too. 

There was a swirling image of Darrel going to bed. He had a gown on and was slipping under the covers. “He was my husband. I love him dearly.” Ice said. I growl. “You tried to kill him.” I shouted. Ice shrugged. “He was going to live.

I need someone to warm my bed at night after a glorious day. He was slightly weaker than me.” Ice walked closer to the swirling image. “Stay away from him!” I yelled, yanking my chains. Ice simply chuckled. 

Darrel blew out the light and laid down, but we could still see him clear as day. “You should be glad that I’m the one messing with him. Beside, you have bigger problems.” Then ice evaporated. I yelled at the swirling image of Darrel, but then something caught my eye. 

Darkness grew from the corner and grew bigger and bigger, covered the icy walls. I looked at the swirling image again only to find the Ice was in the picture as well. Ice straddled Darrel as Darrel woke up with a start.

Ice grab Darrel’s wrist and pin them above his head when Darrel started pushing him away. There was nothing but fear in his eyes as Ice smiled down to him. “Darrel!” I yelled as darkness surround me.

  


Darrel!  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Darrel!” I yelled when I woke up in bed. Nick’s and Lander’s hands were on me, both of them with a worried look. “Where’s Darrel’s room?” They didn’t say anything, but all of us got up and ran, I follow Lander. 

When we arrived, Ryan, Andy, and the queen was already there. Where’s the king? I joined in the pounding on Darrel’s door. For some reason it was stuck. “Where’s Steven?” Ryan looked around, probably just noticing. “I don’t know.” Ryan said breathless.

Then I realized it was out of fear. This was probably the first time Ryan been away from Darrel and now Darrel was suffering. Then there was a scream and the sound of glass breaking. We were all silent. It was like waiting for the verdict. 

Then the door moved and all of us stepped back. Ryan took out a knife and covered Andy. Lander, Nick and I surrounded the queen, ready to fight. The door open to Steven half carrying Darrel, while stumbling himself.

Ryan instantly dropped his knife and held both of them. I ran to Darrel, lift him up to take the weight off of Steven. Ryan and Andy lifted up Steven. Nick and Lander investigated Darrel’s room. It was wet and chilly. 

Darrel’s windows were broken, walls were cracked, and bits of ice were clinging to a few items. But that was nothing compared to the dead king on the ground. Queen cried as she went to her dead husband. 

I should’ve felt bad for the queen, but as I held Darrel’s shaken body, I pulled him close, telling him I was never going to leave him ever again. 


	23. I'm in love with you

Darrel fell asleep again on my chest, clenching my shirt. I was glad he found peace, cuddling on my chest. It was better than when he was scared to let go. The rest of us sat at the dining room table, Ryan sitting beside me worried as hell, Steven looking very tired as Andy and another nurse patched his wounds.

The queen was on the other side of me weeping for her husband. Nick and Lander watched the queen as if waiting for an order or waiting for the queen to gain her composure. It wasn’t until the nurse left did Steven answered what was on our minds.

“My Queen, I did not kill the King. By the time I bust through the glass he was already dead with Prince Darrel crying.” Ryan, pissed as ever, asked, “Why on earth were you out there in the first place?!” 

Steven looked Ryan in the eye, and you could tell Ryan was trying to keep the anger in him. “She-wolf called me Wind. I figured I should try it out.” Ryan fist was clenched by his sides. He was slightly shaken. “So you risk fallen off palace wall?” Ryan asked quietly.

Ryan turn away from him and looked down quietly. “Ryan, the door wasn’t working. I rather risk my life for the Prince just like you would.” Steven basically dare Ryan to be a hypocrite, but Ryan stayed quiet. Thankfully, Lander changed the subject.

“Allen, how did you know Darrel was in danger?” He asked. “A dream. Ice had me in chains while he watched Darrel prepared for bed. Ice was the one in his room, but I didn’t see the King. But I think we may have a different enemy coming as well.

When Ice left his cavern, something dark tried to get me.” It was quiet while something tingled in the back of my mind. How did Fire die if not by Ice poisoning him? “Steven, how did Fire die again?” “He was controlled by chaos and Storm had to kill him.” I shook my head.

“What the story behind it?” “Well, after the Ice age, Storm and Fire were always together. But after a thousand years, Storm wanted to marry Fire because he was ready to have kids with him. Gods logic as in how, I don’t know.

But after Storm talked to Earth, Earth allowed it to happen. But during that time, Fire was…Well, no one knew this but Fire was starting to get loose whenever he was alone. So Earth quicken the ceremony. When that day came, Chaos came in talking about it was time for him to take the throne again.

You would think with Fire had better control of it by now, but when Chaos said that we had a traitor among us, Fire changed. The only one who could keep up with Fire was Storm and Water. Storm delivered the final blow, knowing that knocking him out wasn’t going to help.

Chaos has been whispering in Fire’s ear for some time so Fire was corrupted. It didn’t help when religion about Hell was greatly view. Now that Fire is reborn in Darrel, we need to keep a close watch on him. If that shadow in your dream was Chaos, he’ll probably come after Darrel now that Fire is mortal.”

“But won’t it be harder since Darrel don’t really know how to use his abilities yet?” Nick asked. Steven shook his head. “No. If anything, it’ll be worse. Chaos might enhance Darrel’s abilities that might just burn Darrel alive since he won’t have any control over it.”

There was silence again, but Darrel’s soft snore kept me sane. I held him closer. Darrel wouldn’t harm anyone. Much less, I could never kill Darrel. Maybe Storm was in my thoughts, but I could never kill Darrel.

I rather go down with him being the last person I see, angry or sane. “So that means the King died fighting Ice. A soldier till the end.” The Queen said with a slight smile. No one asked why the King was in Darrel’s room, but if the Queen wasn’t worried, then there was no need.

We all slowly disperse back to our rooms after making sure the Queen gets to hers safely, but this time, I took the small boy in my room and put him on my bed. Darrel slowly woke up. I quickly put a hand on cheek and shush him before he starts panicking.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Darrel grab my arm softly. “Don’t leave me.” I smiled and kissed his forehead. “I won’t.” I got in the bed and pull him close. His legs tangled with mine as Darrel used my arm as a pillow. I smiled and touch with a single finger on his forehead and worked my way down his face.

Through the curtain, the moonlight gave Darrel a slight glow, but his chocolate eyes was the brightest. I traced the soft curve of his nose and touch his lips. The gods above, how could I ever let Darrel go? I dipped my head and kissed him as I moved my hand to his waist. 

Darrel responded sweetly. I pushed him onto his back as I ran my tongue across his lips. Darrel opened his mouth and moaned as my tongue dived into that warm cavern. Darrel hands went under my shirt, playing with my abs before touching my nipples.

I groan and separated from him, quickly taking off my shirt. Darrel sat up and mouthed my nipples. Okay, I thought. He’s not shy, just braver in the dark. I chuckled lowly before I pushed him back down, wanting to show him what a tongue can really do. 

I might not be able to have any form of sex tonight, but I can at least tease him. I removed clothes and attach myself to his nipple and rub his member through his underwear. We might end the night with our own hand, but I be damn if I don’t at least bring him to the edge. And by the way Darrel latched on to me and try to keep his voice low so Ryan won’t hear, he agree.  


I was thankful that I was able to sleep in. I was even more thankful when I found Darrel snuggling against me. It made me happy. And I will admit that I miss this. Maybe I should talk to the Queen about being Darrel’s potential suitor. Surely she’ll say yes.

Even in the beginning, she knew I like him by looking at his picture. I pull Darrel closer. I can protect him. I can give him anything he wants. Sure other royalty can provided easier, but I will work hard to satisfy Darrel. I can satisfy future children too. 

Or at least I’ll work damn hard at it. Besides, Darrel prefers me. I kissed his forehead. After last night, I can’t lose him. I can’t forget about him. But when we touch, he fingers will forever burn on my skin like no other. 

Part of me blame Storm for that, but I knew my heart really loves Darrel. I fell in love with him. I looked at Darrel. So now I am in love with him.

Love is not easy to get rid of. I smiled. Then I won’t leave either.


	24. Lust Driven

After a good breakfast, I walked the halls with a smile on my face. Today, I will ask her for Darrel’s hand in marriage. We probably won’t be married until after the battle, but I wanted Darrel off the market. I stopped walking and remember this morning.

I went ahead and got ready for the morning in the bathroom and Darrel snuck up behind me and proceeded to hold me close. It was cute. “Yes young prince?” I asked. Darrel growl at me. Apparently he is just like his mother. Formalities be damn.

“I was cold Allen.” He said in a still sleepy voice. I chuckled as I wiped my face. “Shall I warm it up as you finish in here?” I felt Darrel nod against my back. So I left Darrel in the bathroom as he clean himself up. Then he hoped into bed and cuddle into my neck.

That morning was filled with loving whispers and lots of kisses before we were told to get out of bed. “Allen, I don’t think the painting like the way you’re smiling at it.” I got out of my thoughts and saw Nick and Steven walking towards me.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” I said when they stopped in front of me. “What about?” Steven asked. I started walking again and they followed. “I plan on asking the queen for Darrel’s hand in marriage. Or at least taking him out of the market.”

“But you still have to court him though.” Nick said. “I know I plan on it. That’s planned for later today. But I have to at least talk to the queen.” “Well I’m happy for you, but can you guys help me out?” “Sure, you have our attention.” Nick said.

It was rare for Steven to ask for help. Mostly because he always tries to solve it himself before bringing others to help. “Alright. Ryan has been mad at me for risking my life yesterday. Mostly because we had a talk beforehand and he thinks I would rather die than be with him.”

That was upsetting. “Can you tell us what the talk was about?” Nick asked. “Not really. That’s pretty personal. I trust ya’ll, but it just something I rather not share.” Nick and I nodded with understanding. “Well, in that case, just show how much he means to you.

Maybe without Andy so you two can have one on one time. Actually talk it out, yell at each other if you have to. You two always seem like you put your job before yourself.” I said. We end up in the gardens. Flowers and a few trees was covered in snow, But it was still beautiful.

Darrel and the queen was talking further down while Ryan and Andy was talking away from them along with several other guards. “Where’s Lander?” I asked Nick. “Archery. He wanted to be alone to focus.” I nodded. 

Steven looked at his boys like a lost and scared puppy. “Wish me luck.” Steven said before walking over. Andy smiled once he saw him. Ryan was surprised but turn away. Steven mostly likely asked the question because Ryan first looked at Andy before glaring at Steven.

Andy smiled wider as he left Ryan alone with Steven, poor Ryan looks like he might fight Steven. Andy towards us and when he got closer, I had to ask. “Will Steven be okay?” Andy looked back at them and shrug. “Ryan is just being on guard. 

He’s not actually mad at Steven. More so himself. They’ll get along.” Nick huffed, then put his arm around Andy. “Well, do you want to join me to bug Lander? I gave him peace long enough.” Andy nodded. “See you around big brother.” He said. I ruffle his hair. 

“You too. Talk to me whenever you need to.” Andy smiled before Nick dragged him away to go get kill by Lander. I looked towards Steven and Ryan. At least Ryan didn’t seem like he was going to kill Steven. They were both emotional though.

Turn away to give them privacy. I looked at Darrel instead. He was gorgeous but also stood out in the snow. He had a winter jacket on with plenty of wool clothing on to keep warm. I wanted to surprise him, but I knew walking in the snow wasn’t it.

Instead I focus over his head and imagine a small cloud and made it snow lightly over his head. ‘I’m doing well with this.’ I thought. Darrel looked up and smile. He looked towards me and his smile melted my heart.

‘I’m so in love with him.’ I thought before making my way over. The queen greeted me with a smile. She was taking the death of her husband good, but there was moments when she was down. “My Queen, young prince.” I bow to them. 

“Allen, glad to see you. We were just talking about you.” Oh, well then. That caught me off guard. The thought of Darrel talking to the Queen about me had me on edge. The Queen giggled and said, “Good things Allen. No need to worry. 

I sort of expected this.” Again, on edge. Maybe I won’t ask her today. Or the next week. “Oh. That’s nice. I was just dropping in to say hi before I head towards the arena. Also thank you for letting us sleep in.”

I bowed before the Queen could get a word in and left with the sound of them laughing. I looked over to Steven and Ryan, but they were watching me. Steven was laughing and Ryan had a big smile. I crossed my arms and walked out of the garden.

‘I’ll just wait a month before asking again.’ I thought. I walked down the hall, embarrassed when I heard a voice. “You remind me so much of my lover. And you two haven’t even combine yet.” The man red eyes shone with joy. 

His long, black hair was still in a ponytail. He was in red and gold robes and look very handsome in them. I briefly looked at his pink lips before looking away. “Hello Fire, here to make fun of me too?” Fire giggled and came closer to me. I turn my back to him.

I felt heat on my back and his fingers trace my arm. I raised an eyebrow. “You are very sexual at the moment. Any reason?” I asked. I wasn’t really scared of Fire and treating him as a god. Fire was never really like other gods. 

More down to earth and attach to humans. “It’s something dear Darrel has been asking for a while. You have been making him crawl with need every time he’s near you. I, for once, understand. You and Storm both share that aspect. In fact, I can feel him inside you.” 

Fire turn me to my back and close me in with his body. Fire was the same height as me and stronger than me, but I could tell he would take the submissive role any day. My skin crawl with anticipation and need. Most likely, that was Storm wanting just as bad to be with him.

I grab his hips and pull him close. Fire actually purred against my neck. I open up for him to mouth my neck and brought his hip to mine. His hands found a way under my shirt and I moan at the warm heat. “you’re driven me insane.” Fire chuckled lowly. 

Then I heard footsteps and I never wanted to be mad at anyone before. Fire separated from me and winked before disappearing. I adjusted my pant and breathe against the wall. The Queen, Darrel, Steven, and Ryan came walking down the hallway.

Steven raised an eyebrow as they all stop in front of me. “Allen, you okay?”

I slide to the ground, trying my best to hide my erection. “It’s been too long.” Steven knew what I was talking about. He and Nick used to joke on me about not sleeping with no woman and fasting on sex. I should’ve listen. “I understand.” Ryan was confused.

The Queen was amused. Darrel, the jerk, was proud and wore a smile. I’m so going to wipe that smile off. 

“Darrel, the payback was cruel. But then again, are you feeding it to him? Are you going wild in the inside that you are making him do this?” I got up and hug him, but also move his hand to the front of my pants. Darrel held his breath. “You’re going to pay for this.”

I whispered in his ear before walking away. Steven laughed as the Queen and Ryan rolled their eyes.

Darrel’s face was mix with shock and lust. I was proud of myself.


	25. Chaos

The next few days was good, but everything don't last. It started by small groups attacking the borders, but then the attacking force got bigger and bigger. Then it grew to a full on battle. Nick, Steven, and I started taking nights and joining our brethren in battle.

We let Lander and Ryan stay inside and protect Darrel and Andy. No one knew what Andy was except Darrel. Darrel and Andy was been speaking more secretly lately. But it wasn't till the growing force finally broke through. The opposing force ran to the Palace. "Shit!" Steven yelled as we began to chase.

"You two get to the palace. I got it down here." Nick said, his eyes going red and he started laughing. Steven grab me while i looked confused. "Nick going insane. You don't want to be around." Steven said before lifting me off the ground and rocketing toward a window. 

Once we crash through, he put me down and said, "Go find the others. I'll try to prevent them from getting passing the door." Before i could protest, he flew off. I dimly wish Storm can hurry up and bond with me. Steven has Wind, Nick Has Insanity, Darrel has Fire, Ryan has Earth, Lander...well, i didn't quite understand him.

But i shook my head and ran down the hall. I'll deal with Storm later. I dimly heard the door banging and Sword clashing as I ran pass. Then i saw something that made my blood run cold. Lander was on the floor, half frozen half bleeding. I ran to him just in time to see Ryan fighting Ice himself as Darrel and Andy ran away.

I took off my shirt and put it over Lander's wound. Hopefully it will slow it down. I got up to only hear Ryan cry out in pain. I looked and saw Ice digging his sword into Ryan's abdomen as Ryan fought against it. He looked and only said two words. "Find them." He croak out.

There was a split second when Ice turn to me and growl, but i didn't stay to watch. I ran back down the hall to find Darrel and Andy. I checked every door i passed, yelling their names. I ran up the palace stairs yelling only to run into a cold hallway. The walls was covered in ice.

I was upset that he found them first, but then again, he is a god. "Stay away from us!" A voice yelled. It was Darrel's. I cold laugh followed. I turn a corner and found myself behind Ice and Darrel and Andy was in the Prayer room where we pray to the gods and the big fountain was cracked.

Darrel stood in front of Andy with a bloody arm. Andy had a bruise forming on his jaw and burns up his arms. "Give up young prince. I would like to make this as easy as possible. Chaos don't like to keep us waiting." Darrel growl and said "Never." as his eyes gone red. Then something weird happen.

Andy closed his eyes in fear and thrust out his arm and the water from the fountain followed his movement. Darrel put his hand in the water and made it the most hottest water gust ever. The ice on the walls melted and steam fill the hallways. Ice hit against the wall passed me and fell down with a groan.

i breathe in relief and went towards Darrel and Andy. "Are you guys okay?" i asked and fell to my knees, ignoring the burning from the hot water. Darrel nodded and tried for a smile. Poor Andy shook like a leaf and looked at me fearfully. 

i pulled him close and kiss his forehead, but i didn't get a chance to properly soothe him as a yell of angry erupted behind me. Ice got up slowly and his eyes fully light blue. His cheeks were red and burn as for the rest of his body. "No. It can't be! You're supposed to be dead." Ice glared at Andy.

Andy whimpered and hide behind Darrel. I stood in front of Darrel. Ice eyes shift to me and smile. "No matter, i will finish this one way or another." Then he rush at us. I ran to meet him halfway and we bust through the window and fell on top of the garden. I got up with a groan and looked towards Ice.

Ice lifted his head and wipe the dirt off his face with a smirk. A burning hatred form in my chest. I wanted him dead. I wanted for him to leave me alone. We got up slowly and eyed each other. I pick up my sword and grip it hard. It was time to end this. I came in from the side. He block and slash towards my abdomen.

I jumped back, but Ice punch me in the face. I recovered and lunge at him. The storm rage overhead and lightning brighten the sky with it rage. Our swords met halfway as we push against each other. Looking at him this closer made me want to kill him with my own bare hands. i growl and kneed him in the groin.

He yelp and i took the second to dive my sword in his gut. Ice groan, but held me close with a smile on his face. "How does it feel to act on such hatred?" i push him off my sword. He landed on the ground laughing and coughing. I glared at him. Darrel and the rest of the gang came to the gardens.

"Well? Go on. Finish me. I know you want to." I look at the blood on my sword. It would feel good to watch him bleed. "Allen!" Nick shouted. i looked over to him. "Ice is already dying. You don't want to do nothing else." Ice huffed. "You feel his power don't you? Just unleash it. Rain hell all over Storm." Ice growl out.

"Allen, just leave him alone and walk away. Don't do anything that you'll regret." I paused as memories flood my mind of me fighting Fire when he lost control. Of Fire begging for death. Of Ice looking straight at me instead of Chaos as i drove my sword deep into Fire. White, hot rage fill me as i looked at the pathetic body of Ice.

"I won't regret nothing." i said as i walked over Ice body. I stood over him and raise my sword. "Allen, don't!" They yell at me, but i dove my sword into Ice neck and proceeded to cut his head off. I felt joy like no other as power rush into me. I laughed crazy as i watched the blood pour from his neck.

It was finally done. I looked over to my friends and they stared at me in horror. "It feels so good. The power that Chaos can bring. The freedom it comes with." I looked at Darrel as thunder and lightning rage within the sky. "Join me my love." Darrel swallowed and came slowly towards me. "Allen, you got to snap out of it.

That's Chaos playing with your mind." He said carefully. i smiled wider. "Then let my mind be a playground for him. But join me and we can rule all." "That's not what you want Allen. And that's not what want. I will never join Chaos." i got angry. "Chaos is all. Chaos is before us and he will be after.

He is our forever ruler. And if you intend to fight him, then i will kill you for him." Darrel's eyes grew sad. "You won't kill me Allen." i took that as a challenge and grab his throat. The others was about to aid him, but Darrel held out his hand to stop them. Shame on him. i squeeze Darrel neck as he began to choke.

Tears fell from his eyes and i decided to throw him to ground. i laugh as he choke. "Such a weakling. Maybe it'll be better if you didn't join." Darrel cried, but his voice was steady. "You won't kill me Allen." i shook my head as i straddle him. "Poor judgement on your part." i said.

I felt power grew in me before a lightning bolt went through me and as i touch Darrel, it electrocuted him. Darrel friends cried for him as Darrel yell in pain. i let up before i made any real damage. Darrel cried underneath me. "Any last words?" i asked. Darrel looked at me and smile through his tears.

"You won't kill me Allen" Then Darrel sat up and gave me his knife. Something familiar about that knife. "But if you are going to do it," He place my hand that held the knife in a familiar spot. "Do it." He held the back of my head and look me straight in the eyes. Then the memory came in a flash.

Darrel's eyes were wild when i had to kill him "Do it." Fire whispered to me. Fire held me close as he move the blade towards him. All i had to do was push. "I love you Storm" Fire said as the blade slide through him. Then i felt pain like no other in real life.

I felt all the anger and power go away, only leaving me with emptiness as Darrel looked at me, still waiting for me to push the knife through him. Instead, i drop the knife and move away from him. i clench my chest and pain pulse throughout my body.

I cried for Fire, for forgiveness, for death. I finally felt Storm's pain. This was how he was dying. I grieve for his lost love. Then i felt a hand on my head and hear on word. "Sleep"


	26. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is horrible, but i intend to finish my first work.  
> My first series is actually doing good. But this work will be finish.

I woke up groggy with Lander and Nick talking to each softly and Darrel cuddling me. "I don't want you doing that Nick. You could lose yourself or worse." Lander said. "I sense him Lander. I knew what he was going to do. 

It would mean less bloodshed." There was a moment of silence before there was a sound of things breaking and a sword being drawn. Darrel and I sat up quick. Nick was on the ground shock and bloody. Lander stood over him, angry and crying, with a sword pointing at him.

"I would rather fight Chaos himself than allow you to go on a suicide mission alone. I rather be by your side than leave you." Then Lander drop his sword. "I know what the people are saying about you since that battle. That you're a monster. An angel of death. A mad man. 

But have you thought about how I think about you?" Nick just kept quiet and look at Lander. Lander rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You only thought about yourself." Lander said before walking out the room. Nick slowly got up and walk to my bed. "Well...that went horrible." "Could've went better." 

Darrel said, slightly glaring at Nick. "Could've been worse." Then Steven walked in like he had a lot on his mind only to see bloody Nick and a half mad Darrel. "Hey Darrel. Can you go check on Ryan?" Darrel huffed.

"What did you do?" "Nothing. Ryan just wants to talk to you." Darrel eyed Steven, kissed my cheek with a promise we'll talk later, got up and walked out of the room. Steven watched him till he was a good distance to finally say what was on his mind.

"So I was proposed to when I was helping others rebuild and Ryan was around. He got insecure and asked if it happens often." Nick and I wince. "So, I wake up to my friends having guy troubles. Not to mean my own troubles that apparently Darrel is okay with until we talk."

They both got on my bed and we laid down together and it was tight. "Isn't life great?" Nick said sarcastically. "Are you going to tend your wounds?" Steven asked. Nick shook his head. "Nah, it's shallow." "So, you guys want to talk to each other before talking to our other partner?" I asked. "I prefer it." Said Nick.

"I'll start." Steven said. He took a deep breath. "Okay. So the whole story is that Ryan is very insecure under all that tough exterior. But he likes me a lot and want to try this three way. And to be honest, I love him. 

I love him so much and I love how straight forward he is. But he just don't get it." I laughed. Nick and Steven looked at me like i was crazy. "Steven, you're describing Nick." "What how?" Nick asked.

"Dude, you are very insecure, but instead of being hard like Ryan, you try to be funny or dumb or very flirtatious. You're not fooling no one." I explained. Nick sat up and cross his arms. "But what Ryan thinking isn't true. What people saying about me is. I don't want to drag Lander into that." 

"But that isn't true. You should ignore what those people saying and focus on us. Because we love you just the way you are. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can trust us." Steven stated. "You should tell that to Ryan." I said. 

"But he should know that." "Doesn't hurt to remind that person." Steven gone quiet. "Guys," Nick started. "Everything everyone said is true." Tears slid down Nick's cheeks. "My mother was a witch. My mother kill a lot of people for fun. So when I was born, the red was to represent the bloodshed. My link to insanity was to represent how crazy she was. On that battle field days ago, i knew what my mom felt. That's why I wanted to battle Chaos alone. To prevent bloodshed."

"I understand why you came up with a dumb idea. But you have to understand, We love you. We understand you better than those people. If something happen to you, we'll miss you. Lander, who like you since that corny flirtation thing, we'll miss you. Every time ya'll scouted ahead, ya'll went together. And to be honest, you are with the most perfect person ever. Have you thought that maybe Lander sense Chaos too. That maybe since his realm is in the mind that maybe he understands you better than you understand you. That maybe he knows that when you use the power of insanity, he knows that is not you?" I said. 

Nick laid down and cried into my shoulder. I held him close. Steven held me on my otherside. "What about you? What's your problem?" Steven asked me. "Well, what does Darrel thinks about me after I tried to kill him? How can he still trust, let alone be near me? And what does the Queen think about me? Surely she knows too. I haven't even asked her for Darrel's hand in marriage.Would she say yes now?" 

Then there was movement by the doorway and all three of us sat up to Darrel shock face. "You were about to asked my mom for my hand in marriage? When we were in the gardens?" I rose an eyebrow while Nick and Steven chuckled. "How long were you listening?" Darrel pouted.

"I wasn't alone." Then Andy came around the corner looking sheepish. Steven smiled. Then Lander and Ryan came around the corner and the air got tense, but they weren't mad. "I was going to bring them up here so they can talk but we heard ya'll talking so we listen to ya'll. Glad we did." Darrel answered. 

Lander walked up to Nick and kissed him lightly. Then he grab Nick's hand and lightly pull him out the room. Nick didn't resist. Ryan, still resisting, Andy grab Steven and took him out of the room too and Ryan followed. 

Then it just me and Darrel and Darrel had a smile on his face. He came to the bed and straddle me. "I heard, but I want you to know that it wasn't you. You didn't try to kill me. Chaos did all that.

And besides, if I was going to die, I want you to be the last person I see." Darrel wrap his arms around me. "I love you Allen." I smiled. 

When Darrel lean in, i couldn't help but meet him halfway. I wrap my arms his waist and pull him closer as I suck and bit on Darrel's lips. 

There's more to talk about, but I think I'll be happy for now.


	27. The Question

For the next week, I helped people rebuild their houses and stick close to Nick and Steven. People did eyed Nick, but he wore a big smile on his face and was weirdly happy. Steven and I shared a look when Nick started humming a happy tune and chuckled.

I prefer this than when he was crying on me, but I wanted to know what made him so happy. "Nick, mind telling us what made you so happy?" I asked. Nick's smile got bigger. "Lander and I are going to have a date tonight.

He's planning everything. All I have to do is be a good boyfriend and communicate to him whenever I feel down and crazy stuff like that. So since I have been good this week, tonight will be date night." I smiled.

I was glad he wasn't letting people get to him. Nick nodded over to the other worker and said, "Hey guys. That's the queen over there." Steven and I looked over. The queen was dress in a dark tunic robe and was proceeding to move rocks on a fallen house. Steven elbowed me.

"Perfect time to ask that question, huh?" I looked at Steven and back at the queen. Surely Darrel told his mom what happened. What would she think? Would she trust me with her son? I walk to the queen slowly, going through each ways to ask and also ways to take the no I was going to receive. 

"Hello my queen. I see you're helping our people." She look at me and smile, her red lipstick vibrant. "Before I married my husband, I was a traveling villager. Very close to my grandfather. He taught me how to be a woman around men, but also how to be an independent woman. 

I can choose to be like society or I can be myself." The queen picked up another rock, but I quickly took it from her and put it outside the wreckage. The queen chuckled softly at me.

"Tell me Allen, why did you come up to me? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to help me." I smiled. "A lady shouldn't bother with this." I said instead of answering. "Would you walk with me then? I would like some company if I can't work on this." "Of course." She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked the town streets. Many people stop and bow to her and said good day. 

The queen nodded her head in acknowledgement. "My son tells me many things. And I am happy he has trust in me. But I feel bad that one of my trusted soldiers don't trust me. Specially since that soldier's friend has spent years in my company and we have the best talks when we have tea."

There was only one soldier who spends much time in the King's and Queen's company, Nick. "Nicolas my queen?" I asked. The queen chuckled. "He's a delight to have around. He tells me about you and Steven all the time. It's because of him I chose you guys to go gather my son.

But then I notice you took notice of my son when you first saw his picture. Which is why I talked to you before you left. I knew you would protect him. Then once I figured out that Storm, our god, took notice of you, I knew you would be special. 

Then my son was hosting our lord, Fire, the once lover to Storm himself, and he had taking a liking to you. Ever since Darrel arrived, he have been doing his part but you haven't." I didn't speak. So she knew I was holding back. She walked me to the river and we followed the flow in silence.

That was until we heard a faint sound of laughter. We followed the sound and stop from afar, watching Darrel, Ryan, Lander and Andy by the lake talking and laughing. Maybe they was talking about Lander date tonight. "I know about what happen that night." 

The queen said. I felt my heart beat faster in fear. "My queen, I would never intentionally hurt Darrel in any way. I can never dream it. I would rather take the sword to myself." I heard my voice crack and my chest bursting in pain like a reminder. 

I fell to the ground as tears slid down my cheeks. The queen kneel and rub my back. "I know. And I know if you treat my son with high respect and love, you as a future king will treat my kingdom with the same high respect and love. All I need is question." I wipe my eyes and breathe in and out. 

I thought about Darrel. I thought about him walking down the aisle. Sharing the bed with him day in and out. Seeing the ring on his finger. The smile I know he'll give me once I gain the queen's blessing.

I got on my knees and looked at the queen pleadingly. "My queen, may I please have your blessing for Prince Darrel, your son's, hand in marriage?" The queen smile and said, " Yes you may. And I would loved to call you my son-in-law." I smiled and cried happily.

I looked over at Darrel and our friends still by the river. I never felt so happy and ready for our next conversation.


	28. The War

After a long day's work and a emotional outburst, I felt tired and drain, but also satisfied. Just as the sun was setting and I walked the queen back, the suddenly grew darker and the wind started picking up. In the back of my mind, anger grew unexpectedly. The queen held my arm tighter as Darrel and his friends ran out the woods. "Best to get inside, my queen."

The queen hum in agreement and we walked to the palace, Darrel and his friends following us. The people with no homes or non sturdy homes was placed in the palace holding cells with the guards and servants making sure they were comfortable. I saw Steven and Nick head in looking confused as I felt.

I was also confused as the growing anger in the back of my head. Part of me wanted to stay outside as I motion the queen inside. "STORM!!!" The darkness yelled in rage. I eyed the darkness, but Darrel gave my arm and pull me inside, closing the door. "He's here." Nick said darkly. Lander looked at Nick and place a hand on him. Everybody eyed each other, wondering who was next to be control.

Personally, I was scared. I looked at Darrel, but he was staring into space. A similar memory appeared in my mind. Fire did this too. "Darrel?" I said cautiously. Darrel side-eyed me and smile. "I'm fine." I looked at Nick. He looked on edge, but not certain. "He's probably going to toy with us. But he's here. And he's pissed." 

"You are not wrong Insanity." All of us turn around towards the voice. There stood a man pale as a ghost and straight black hair framing his face. His eyes was pure black and he was dressed in dark grey. Darrel and the queen grab my arm and stood behind me. "I spent my years in the heavens joyfully as the minor gods serve me on their hands and knees. I should've known you pesky gods won't give up.

But sharing a life force with humans, that's where you made your mistake." Ryan step up to Chaos. "The human race is my blood. Your underestimation of my people will be your doom." Chaos smile menacingly and pulled out his sword from behind his robe. Ryan pulled out his and Steven and Andy followed suit. 

"We have to let him get his way." Darrel whispered behind me. I looked at him. Was he crazy? "You got to trust me." Before I could say anything, A clash of swords echoed in the hall. Ryan, Andy, and Steven fought Chaos furiously. I was about to join when Lander held me back. "Let them do it. We have bigger troubles." He brought me to the window and entering the town was an army of Darkness.

They had bat like wings and sharp claws and fangs. Their eyes were red in the darkness. Lander pulled out his bows and arrows as the queen pulled one off the wall. I pulled out sword as i saw a few leap towards the wall. So did Nick and Darrel. The window crash as the demons, dead or alive, fly toward the windows.

I stab many in the chest and push them off my sword. More and more came at a time. Some made it in. The roar at me and leap in the air at me. I sidestep and sweep my sword down, cutting off it's head. Another jumped on my back, digging it's claws in my back as another try to pounce on me in the front.

As I caught the one in front of me and threw it, the one on my back was pulled off by Darrel. Darrel pin it to the wall and stab it. I looked him briefly. He gave a quick look at my body, then my eyes. I nodded that I was okay and return to the fight. Nick stood by the queens side, fending off some that made it through the windows.

The queen and Lander was a fighter force together, bodies piling up. Everything was going good until Steven's body connected with mine. We both fell and Darrel decided to defend us. Steven body was bloody and was littered in cuts. He groan in pain. Then there was a yell from Lander and the queen.

Andy was thrown at them. Quickly, the demon fill the hallway and surrounded Darrel. I tried getting up, but the demon pile on me and held me down. Darrel glared at me as I remember his words. We have to let him get his way. I trusted him, but I wanted to know what was his plan.

A cry of pain came from Ryan as Chaos stab Ryan with glee. Steven tried getting up, but he was weak. Darrel ran to Ryan, the demons letting him through. He cradle Ryan in his arms. "Pity. I had fun battling you my son, but you must died now." Chaos said. Darrel outstretch his arm and said, "Wait. You win. I remember the power you gave me. Your words as you spoke to me ring true." 

Chaos cocked his head thoughtfully. "Prove your loyalty to me. You are the youngest of the four elements. You were brought to earth for the people. You were loyal to Earth even in your youth. So, in-turn, kill him." Darrel paused and looked back at us. He pulled out his knife that he always had on his thigh, put it against Ryan's neck, and slit his throat. 

"NOOOOOO!!" Both Steven and Andy cried out. Everyone else was in shock. Chaos watch with glee as Ryan's body fell limp. Steven cried loudly and curse Darrel to hell. Andy cried silently and was shaking violently. Darrel stood tall before Chaos and close his eyes as he accepted the power Chaos gave him.


	29. The Outcome

"We have to let him win."  


"Trust me"  


"Trust me"  


"Trust me"  


"We have to let him win."  


How could I do any of these things after I witness him murdering Ryan. His friend. Someone who grew up with him. Now he was limp on the ground as Darrel glowed with power. His brown eyes was now flames of fire. His clothes was now back to the red and orange war tunic. He now wore a crown on his head. He looked me straight in the eyes pleadingly.  


"Trust me."  


"We have to let him win."  


It went against my will, but I got up. Steven beg me not to. I close my eyes tightly, trying to block it out. I walked towards Darrel slowly, looking for some type of sign. There was none. When I was a short distance from Darrel, he caress my cheek softly. "Join me my love." I tried my best to look for some sign. There still was none.  


"Trust me."  


I nodded. I heard my friends intake of breath. I grab Darrel's hand as Chaos bless me to join him. I felt my muscles tighten and a growth of power. Thunder boom in my head as I felt my fingers tingle with electricity. Darrel looked behind me and squeeze my hand. Then quietly, I heard his voice. "Take that power, and focus on yourself. All he did was fuel us. Us against him." 

Relief flooded me. But what about Ryan? Darrel still kill Ryan. Darrel looked back at me and the fire change to Fire's red eyes and it was full of mischief. "Give Ryan to Steven." Then Darrel let go of my hands, but I felt the heat from it. "This is for killing me." Darrel said out of anger and punch Chaos very god-like.

Chaos flew back and hit the wall. I took the chance and gathered Ryan in my arms and give him to Steven, only for him to sit up and cough in his arms. "What the..." There was no time for a reunion as the demons came at us. Luckly, Storm's training came back to me. I summon on a lightning bolt.

A lightning bolt came from the roof, and as it touch my hand, electricity spread out and shock the demons that was in the room. I was surprised. Lander was over it. "Thanks for the boost, I'll explain later, go help Darrel." Lander said, pushing me away and going back to the window with his bow.

Darrel was laughing and having fun with Chaos. He was dodging and side-stepping Chaos blows, and returning blows with his very hot sword. I decided to join. Besides, I have payback to give. I looked at my lightning bolt and will it to a sword. Chaos was getting madder and getting harder on Darrel, probably realizing he can't take away our power. I came at Chaos side as Darrel came on top. 

Chaos block Darrel's attack, but not mine. Watching him bleed gave me hope. Darrel came at one direction, I'll come at another. When we knock him on his knees, he yell in rage and made the hallway cover in darkness. 

"Steven, Hydrogen and helium." I didn't get it until Darrel started glowing. The hallway was getting hotter. "Don't you remember Chaos? Light always beats darkness." Someone grab me and threw me out the window as the hallway exploded. We crash against the ground and covered our heads.

The heat burn my skin, but none of that felt worse than the pain coming back and panic filling my head. I got up quickly as soon as things stop falling. There was nothing but rubble on one side of the palace. The side we were on. "No No No." I muttered. I started digging, hoping to find him under the rocks. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." I look behind me and saw Fire standing in his godly body. His long, black hair tied back and fell down his back. His red eyes showing sadness. He was finally red and gold robes and a silver crown on his head. He looked towards the rubble of rocks and melted it away till I saw a charred body of Darrel. I cried and went to hold his body. 

"When he was born, he allowed me to be born with him. He was like a friend in one body. He shared my mischief and loyalty." I didn't care to hear it. I didn't care about my friends surrounding me. "Why didn't you warn him?" I yelled at him. "I did. Since the battle with Earthquake, he asked me about Chaos. 

He held my memories. I told him what I knew. Ever since I lended my power to him, he kept trying to push the limit. So I kept it from him when he was getting cold. Then he came up with the idea to kill him, but I told him I wasn't going to give that much power. He knew that, That why he got it from Chaos. I told him that he'll die, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kill Chaos."

I cried harder and tighten my hold on Darrel's charred body. Why didn't he tell me? "May I?" He asked. I glared at him, but I didn't really have a choice. Fire gathered Darrel in his arms. The chanted lightly over him and laid a hand on Darrel's face. After a moment, Darrel's charred skin started peeling away and what showed underneath was brand new skin.


	30. What happen and The Wedding

I listen to the soft music as I looked at the pastor in front me. I smile softly as I thought about who was walking behind me. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. The time has come. I was finally marrying Darrel. I look at the statues of the four elements behind the pastor and gave a grateful smile. I looked at Fire's statue and thought back at how he heal Darrel. He made a deal with Death. For Darrel's soul, he would give servitude to Death for a thousand years.

"It's not that long. It's like a couple weeks in your world. Besides, if I'm being honest, Earth most likely going to cut my sentence in half. I did stop Chaos anyway. That's a good enough reward." I shook my head and looked at Darrel's living and breathing body on the cot. "And Darrel?" I asked. Fire looked down softly at Darrel. "He will always be a part of me till his death. My powers, my abilities, my charm."

I rolled my eyes. He continued. "Only in smaller dose than mine. Keep him away from exploding himself again." Fire smiled. "He is like a son I never had. I always love humans. I hope my future children take after Darrel's personality." Then there was a chuckle behind me, and I turn. 

Storm was young and beautiful and so in love as he looked at Fire. His white blonde hair was lined with black hair down his back, his grey eyes full of love. He wore a silver tunic and walked towards me. He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Your mother would've been proud of you." I nodded my thanks and patted my wire. Storm went around the cot Darrel laid on and pulled Fire in close. Fire smiled and kissed him lovingly. 

It was a beautiful sight, but I was interrupted by coughing. I looked at Darrel and saw him coughing and trying to sit up. I turn him to his side, but push him down. Once he stop, he open his eyes and looked at me, smiling weakly. I wanted to laugh and cry. I shook my head and said, "You're an idiot." quietly. Darrel rose his hand and touch my cheek. I covered that hand and put my forehead against his. "You're gorgeous." I kissed his forehead and smile. 

Now, as Darrel was dressed in white and stood in front of me with a beautiful smile, I couldn't help but think that he was the one who's gorgeous. We both said our vows and spoke our piece as I stared into Darrel's eyes. His eyes watered but didn't dare shed a tear.

I wanted to hold him so badly, to skip everything and just kiss him. When the time came, all I heard was, "You may kiss the bride." Darrel rolled his eyes at being called the bride, but I ignore that too. I grab him and kiss him with all the love I had. After two weeks of barely seeing him and three days of no seeing him, just to kiss him was like a drug I needed.

People cheered and clap, but all that was nothing compared to Darrel's lips, tongue, and mouth..... until he smiled in the kiss which caused me to smile and separated. He smiled happily and looked over. The queen stood there with a crown of gold. I separated from Darrel and faced her, kneeling in front her with my head bowed.

She place the gold crown on my head and dubbed me as the new king. She told me to rise and place my hand on top of Darrel's. "Take care of my son." I smiled and nodded. Then she gently turn Darrel and I away as a sign of letting go. We walked down the aisle hand in hand, and I was happy as ever. But, to be honest, I was excited for tonight.


	31. Epilogue (Sex)

"So how does it feel to be a married man and a king?" Steven asked as he sip his wine. We were in the ballroom celebrating my marriage. I was a little pissed because I was never alone with Darrel, which means I couldn't bring Darrel to my room. "Feels good. But I'll feel better once I have Darrel all to myself." Steven and Nick chuckled.

"I don't get marriage. Why bind yourself to one person for the rest of your life?" Steven and I rose an eyebrow. "You do want Lander to be with you for the rest of your life, right?" Steven asked. Nick looked at us crazy. "Yes I want him to be with me forever. But why do I need to have marriage for that? We're loyal to each other." I looked at Lander across the room.

He was wearing his royal garments and armor and was socializing with Andy, who was glaring at a commoner obviously flirting with Lander. Lander looked like he knew, but he was enjoying it. Then again,since this was Lander, he was most likely waiting on Nick. Steven pointed it out and said, "It keeps guys like that away from your boyfriend." Nick saw, and he was trying to keep cool. But this was Nick.

"Hold my drink." He said, forcing Steven to hold it. We watched him march over and held Lander against him, and giving the guy an ear full. We laughed as we watched and Andy decided to walk towards us, a hand covering his mouth. He was laughing too. Lander was smiling and laughing and pulling Nick away.

"You mind getting my other boyfriend. He don't know when to leave Darrel alone. Still wants him to be innocent and pure." Steven said as he wrap an arm around Andy when he arrive. I looked towards my husband and he was slow dancing with Ryan and talking quietly. Darrel was blushing and looked embarrassed. I walked towards them and slowed when a couple caught my attention.

Dancing slowly was Storm and Fire, both wearing golden rings. They both were happy as Storm spin Fire around and they shared kisses. I made a mental note to add Storm statues near Fire's statues. And maybe add portraits to the wall of them. Fire wasn't our enemy like he was in his youth. He was a mature, married man now. Storm gave me a wink when I pass by. I gave a wave and went to gather my husband.

I tap Ryan's shoulder. He glared at me. "Mind if I have my husband back?" Ryan crossed his arms. "You so much as give him pain, you're dead. You might be a King, but I won't hesitate to have your head on a spike. Understood?" I smile. Steven was so right. "Understood. Also, your boyfriend Steven is getting a little jealous of how much you are dancing with Darrel." Ryan smirk with an eyebrow raised. "He sent you, didn't he?" I got in between Ryan and Darrel, Darrel giggle behind me. "Yes, and you're stalling." Ryan rolled his eyes and left, but not without warning glares at me.

Thankfully, Darrel got in my view, and it was a beautiful sight. He smile wide as he wrap his arms around me, his eyes happy and full of life. I put my hands on hips, and he bit lips. I lean in and kiss down his neck, pulling his hips to mine. Darrel whined and hid his face in my shoulder. "Allen, we are in public." I purr into his neck. "Then do you want to take this somewhere private?" I whispered into his ear. Darrel whine and nodded.

I took his hand and gave him a small kiss. Then I led him to the door, Lander announcing our leaving. It annoyed me, but after a minute, I basically dragged Darrel to our room. Once the door was close, I went for his mouth. His warm mouth was a drug I can never suffer without. Once I plunge my tongue in his mouth, tasted the wine and chocolate in his mouth, loving every corner of his mouth. Darrel moan as I moved my hips against his. Darrel lips separated from mine as his breath became labored. His member hard in his clothing. I wanted it off.

I back away from him and took off my royal garments. Darrel watched as I peel off of my clothing. I gave a breath of relief as I pull off my underwear. "You know what you are doing right?" Darrel said, unsure. I smile and grab his hand, pulling him towards the bed. "Yes, but if you want to stop at any point, tell me. Don't force yourself." Darrel nodded. He ran his hand done my chest and stop at my hips. I yank softly at Darrel's clothes. He smile shyly as he began to take off his clothes. I drank in the sight. His smooth skin, his slight muscles on his chest and arms, his flat stomach. I can only imagine how it will look once he's pregnant.

Darrel went to cover his groin, but I move his hands and made him lay on the bed. I crawl in between his legs and kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, then his lips. I trace my fingers inside of his thigh and pause when I reach his groin. "Stop me whenever you like. Okay?" He nodded. I rub up his member and back down till I reach his balls, teasing them. Darrel breath in sharply, his eyes close tight. I kissed down his neck and chest as I stroke his with a constant stroke. The sound he made was music to my ears as he moan lightly and arch his back.

I stroke faster, feeling him getting harder under my hand. "Allen..." I smile and kiss those gorgeous lips. "We'll get to that, but this will help you relax." I said. Darrel tried pouting, but he was fail at that as I remove my hand and used my tongue. He cried out and his hips jumped up. I push down his hips as I took in his girth. He was a nice size. Not too big or thick. He was circumcised, which I was grateful for.

His precome was actually sweet. I moan as it touch my tongue. Darrel was trying to raise his hips as he cried out in relief. It took me by surprised and I choke a little, but I took in as much as I can, some slip out of my mouth and down my chin. I raised my head once he was done and looked at him. He was covering his eyes with his arms and breathing hard. "Wow, that was amazing. It was so warm and wet. Will you do it again?" He asked.

I move his arms so I could see his eyes. His eyes was wide and dilated. "I could do it again. I can do many things with my tongue. But let's just focus on your first time." I say. He blush, but then lean up and lick my chin to the edge of my lips. I was shock. "You had some left." My dick never felt so hard in my life. My mind imagine Darrel sucking my dick and licking innocently. Darrel is so pure, but seeing him do something dirty really did turn me on. He licked his own cum from my face.

He blushed more and tried for a smile. I rolled my eyes and pressed my three fingers to Darrel's lips. "Since you want to lick, start sucking my fingers." He looked shy, but once he pulled my fingers in his mouth, I started jerking off. It was hot watching him wet my fingers. I imagine him around my member and moan, keeping my eyes on his mouth. I felt heat pool down my stomach and my member growing hard. I didn't want to spill over yet till I was inside first.

Fire did tell me there was a chance I could get Darrel pregnant, but when I ask how, he just responded, "Hey, don't question that. Just appreciate it. I don't ask Earth how he is the planet earth but he's in the heavens instead in the ground. Or how Ryan is link to him and have his abilities? That one might have an answer, but I don't ask. Just say thank you and keep it moving." I smile at the thought and said thank you to Fire as I pull my fingers out of his mouth.

Darrel was enjoying it too much anyway. I smile as Darrel pouted. It was cute. I sat on my knees between his legs, pushing his legs back and out. Darrel whine, his eyes full of fear. I lean up and kiss his lips softly. "I won't lie, it'll be a little painful, but I'll do my best to not hurt you too much. Just stop me whenever you like. I don't care if I just started or if I was halfway in, stop me if it's too much. Okay?" I said softly.

"Okay." Darrel said quietly. I gave him a long kiss as I push in one finger. Darrel cried into the kiss and clench a little, but I was glad I made him came earlier. It would have been worse if he didn't. I wiggle my finger around so till he was used to it. I separated from him and asked, "You good baby?" Darrel blushed under the nickname and nodded. I kissed him lightly. "Ready for another?" He nodded and held me close as I put in another finger. He gritted in pain but didn't tell me to stop as I stretch him out. I murmured sweet things in his ear as I stroke his half hard dick. He groan softly as his dick got harder. "Still good honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't stop." I smile and kiss his nose. I put in another finger and try to search for that special place inside of him. It took it a while and based on his moans, but when I found it, the sweetest sound ever. Darrel wrap his legs around me as I did it again and again. He arched his back and cried in pleasure the harder and faster I went. Once I knew he was close, I pulled my fingers out and reach over to the bed nightstand and hope Nick did me a solid. When I pulled out oil and lube myself up. I was excited. I line myself up, preparing for the beautiful tightness Darrel was going to give.

"Ready baby?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." He said, but he still had fear in his eyes. "I'll go slow." Darrel smiled. I push in gently as I could, but after the head with in, it was torture for me. I wanted to slam in and don't stop. It felt so good, but Darrel gritted his teeth as he took it. I said what it felt and blessed Darrel for a wonderful tight ass. When I was all the way in, I gave a breath of relief. How does a man do this? "You good hon?" I asked. "Good, but it seem you are the one struggling." Darrel said teasingly.

I glared at him. "Baby, you are so tight around me that I'm this close to cumming, which is embarrassing." Darrel smile and wrap his arms around me. "You're so sweet." He kissed me sweetly and pull me close, which made me move inside him. We both groan and I started off slowly. Darrel groan under me as I moan into his neck. His hands grip my hair and back as I went faster and harder went I started hearing him moan more.

I grip his hips and mark his neck as he scratch my back. I move harder and faster till all that echo was moans and the sound of skin on shin as my balls slap his ass. When I hit that special spot, his cries made me harder. I focus on that spot and moan as he clench, saying Darrel's name. "Allen....please...." Heat pool in my stomach as I felt myself on edge. I grab Darrel member and stroke in time with my hips. "Allen..." "Come on baby....cum for me baby."

I grip his hips harder as he came. So wonderfully tight. I came a second sooner with a cry of my own. It has been so long. Darrel's nails dug in my back and buried his head in my shoulder. We held each other close, loving the feeling of each other. Darrel finally went limp and I finally slid myself out with a groan.

I shakingly got up and went to get a wet cloth. Once I had it, I clean up Darrel and myself and went to cuddle Darrel. He laid his head on my chest and sighed. "How was it my loving husband?" Darrel smiled and blushed. "It was perfect. There was a little pain, but you took care of me so gently that it was worth it." I kissed his forehead. "So that means Ryan won't have my head, right?" He giggle.

"Nope, you passed." I smiled and pull the blanket up on us and tangled my legs with his. "I love you my bride." Darrel his eyes. "Love you too my king." Now I understood why the Queen didn't like formalities. "Shut up Darrel." He laughed. "Love you too Ally." I smiled. I can deal with that.


End file.
